


Applejack Jungle Adventures 2

by Frocto



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Jungle, Pregnancy, Shota, barbarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frocto/pseuds/Frocto
Summary: Applejack and Bow's adventures through the Toxic Jungle continue, this time encountering a woman as good at fighting as Applejack herself! Thankfully, she's also just as good at sex!Will the trio survive and make each other orgasm like crazy? Or will Applejack meet her doom?





	1. In The Depths Of The Jungle...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mare's tribe discuss how to deal with the interloper.

In a high-vaulted cavern deep beneath the surface of the Toxic Jungle, a gathering of tribals held council. 

But while that word conjured up thoughts of an administration calmly deliberating, in truth this was more like an angry mob, frustrations and anger culminating into a sort of frothing communal rage! While no single voice could be made out, the overall will was immediately clear: to a man they foamed for the blood of the outsider in their midst.

In this dark and miserable place, where the only light was provided by sputtering, struggling torches on the walls, and where water dripped so rhythmically from the stone ceilings high above, dozens of proud, dark and muscular bodies jostled for a place in the darkness. Sinister muscles coiled with anger, black eyes glimmered with barely-restrained rage.

The hubbub of a hundred came to a halt. At the cavern's mouth, where three flickering firelights intersected, a cloaked figure stepped out into view.

She was enormous, without question the second-largest woman of their tribe. She stood a head taller than many of the men, yet where they were all hard and muscular, Witch Doctor Mare was soft and curvaceous. Tree-trunk thighs, low-hanging black breasts stretching her cloak a full foot out in front of her... The cloak's hood hid her eyes and upper-face, but not the full pair of off-purple lips sprouting lewdly from her face. Those lasciviously plump swells were more than juicy enough to give the wise woman a thick ethnic lisp.

She crossed the cavern, swaying calmly through the middle of the throng of men, and came to stood at the base of four great thrones. Hewn directly from the cavern’s rocky outcrops in ages past, time had since weathered them down to their current, gently-rounded forms.

Four massive, dark-skinned and shaven-headed men lounged upon the thrones. Each scarred, muscular bull of a man had a weapon of office planted on the ground, respectively a khopesh, scimitar, warhammer and greatbow. The Chieftains of this tribe.

They regarded her coldly... until one called in a booming voice that echoed off the walls: "Witch Doctor! Tell us what you saw of the barbarian. Give our war parties the information they need to bring her down.”

A great cry went up from the assembled tribesmen... they all agreed the woman “Applejack” must pay for her crimes. The Chieftains raised their hands to silence the throng, then turned back to Mare.

She lowered her hood, taking in the assembled crowd. "Dearest Councilmen. I implore you to not pursue the intruder. Truly, you do not realize how close our kind came to destruction on this day."

Disagreeing with the council so adamantly was nothing short of an act of treason. One man moved to seize her, but those four lordly figures quickly directed him to back down.

"This is an affront to our tribe's honour, Witch Doctor! Explain yourself, before we take your head!"

"She is more powerful than you can possibly imagine. If she wished, she could destroy our entire tribe in a matter of mere hours. She came to the Toxic Jungle to fell the Morbusaian, a beast that has devoured our men and women in droves.”

They nodded sagely. The Morbusaian had kept their numbers in check for over a hundred years now. To think it was dead...

Mare continued: “She also scaled the Great Wall in its entirety. Even our best men would never attempt such foolhardiness.”

A collective gasp went up from the gathered men, confirming Mare’s suspicions that the Chieftains had not shared this information. She heaved a sigh of relief that made her truly miraculous chest heave atop her plumpened belly, and proceeded.

“And that isn’t all. It pains me to say it, but this was also the moment our men struck. Fifty of our men, against an outsider who should have been rightly exhausted and delirious... She should have been easy pickings, and yet... She slaughtered all of them, and emerged with barely a scratch."

The Chieftains nodded. "We are aware of this. But she can be defeated, can she not?"

"While there may exist a force in this world stronger than her... I implore you to not bet our tribe's future on it being us. She has grown more powerful since she fought our men to a standstill."

The crowd began to murmur in fear. Mare quickly silenced them. 

"It is true! She has made nothing short of a pact with Celestial forces beyond our ken... A False Goddess of the Northern religions backs her, and infuses her with her lordly might.”

She steeled her heart for what she said next. “And the conduit... is one of our own."

She cleared her throat, bracing herself for what she was about to say next. "She has taken the young one named Bow with her. He became... something akin to a sacrifice. A tribute to her Goddess's honour, if you will."

"Since then the pagan bitch's strength has only grown. She is now a giant forged in steel, a living and breathing Goddess in her own right. Seeking retribution... will only bring death, Councilmen."

The gathered audience were finally stunned into silence. For a long moment, the only sound was the whistling of the wind through the long and broad cavern, and the steady drip-dropping of beads of water.

And then, in a voice racked with emotion, a blood-curdling cry rang out over the meeting hall. Every onlooker felt a tingle traveling up their spine as the most passionate of their number let loose a plaintive cry.

"[i]Nooo! No![/i]"

All eyes turned to the very back of the hall, where a woman rose to her feet. Unlike the sea of black-fleshed bodies, this one was a pale outsider like Applejack. Yet her body was anointed with the same tribal paintings and tattoos as any of them, marking her as a fully-integrated tribal woman.

"[i]No! [/i]It can't be! Bow... Bow and I were to be wed! To hear my betrothed is gone, is..."

Flexing muscles powerful beyond measure, she leapt through the crowd and alighted on the central stone platform beside Mare. She seized the much-older woman by her cloak, dragging them bouncily chest-to-chest.

Boing! Four tremendous, world-class breasts, one set of chocolate and one set vanilla, bounced together with a colossal clap between the two women, immediately vying for space and vantage... Most girls would have been completely engulfed by the rack Mare had matured over her long, fruitful life, but this Amazon was no slouch. Whoever she was, she made sure her chest met with just as much force as the rest of her. She matched pound for pound.

Tears streaked down her face as she shook Mare angrily. "[i]How?[/i] How did this happen?"

Another woman might have been ruffled, but Mare remained resolute. To her, this was just another child having its tantrum, and it would not be entertained.

"Calm yourself. There is an explanation for this... Fluttershy."

Hearing her name called brought the young maiden's violence to an abrupt end. She unlaced her painted fingernails from the hem of the robe strained across Mare's enormous assets. 

It seemed, thankfully, she was no fool. Her anger was temporary, and Mare already saw it passing. 

\---

Fluttershy. One of the oldest names in the world, with many different meanings across many different cultures.

When a light-skinned baby had been found abandoned in the Toxic Jungle, the tribe assigned her the moniker humourously. It meant simply "The One Who Is Alone Among Many." A taunting indication of how little time she would have for herself out here, before the toxins and the beasts and the choking kudzu vines claimed her life, churning the girl's short life down to but dust.

Mare remembered it well. She had decided to sneak food to the child when she could, and had thrust a small bone-tipped spear into her hands, but there was little anyone could do to prepare one for a life alone in a world like this. Fluttershy's death within the year was all but assured.

So imagine everyone's surprise, then, when she had not only lived, but thrived. Her name had another meaning... "One Who Speaks In Whispers." First believed to be a mute on account of being so quiet, when the child [i]did [/i]speak[i] [/i]her voice come out as little more than barely audible mumbling. It fell on the deaf ears of the tribal men and women.

But as it had turned out, others were listening.

The very animals of the Toxic Jungle itself had come to Fluttershy's aid in the days to come. Creeping from the undergrowth one by one, they had come, sheltering her from the harsh conditions and feeding her as if they were her own. Even the immortal nightmares that lurked at the heart of the Jungle itself found themselves unable to feed on her. They protected her defenseless form with badger's claws, turtle's hide and the shrieks of bats overhead.

So she had grown uninhibited, turning from a child into a woman. She developed into something Mare did not fully comprehend. Was this really an abandoned child? No possible parents had ever surfaced, and more fantastical possibilities soon began to present themselves. 

The heart of the Toxic Jungle was as capricious as it was magical, and stranger things had happened than a child being fully-formed from the womb of the earth. The chaotic land itself seemed to care for Fluttershy, protecting and feeding her until she appeared as if a vine-wreathed extension of that dark realm's will.

Fluttershy returned the Jungle's favours a hundredfold. Soon, hunters reported strange events where they were led astray, or their prey seemed to vanish into thin air. Injured animals abruptly turned up healed and fully recuperated. Invaders attempting to strip or burn the forest met with the harshest fates of all, bodies churned up by the undergrowth, completely sucked of all nutrients. 

Mare had thought on what it could all mean long and hard. She decided that if the sheer will of belief shown by humans could create Gods in this world, then why not also the trees and the animals? Where were the Gods they conjured into existence with their belief? 

Could it be called impossible for, say, a little warren of rabbits huddled together in fear of the rain and lightning to wish their own guardian into existence, with nothing but their prayers?

As Fluttershy grew from a child into a woman, more of her powers manifested. She could purify water. She could grow crops in the harshest conditions, or turn a fertile field into a blighted land. On top of all that, Fluttershy's senses were unequalled among her own kind: she possessed the cunning of a fox, the speed of a rabbit, the strength of a bear, and the sting of a bee.

In the end, the tribe had had no choice but to accept her into their own number. Making an enemy of her would have been making an enemy of the entirety of the jungle itself.

Despite being not a natural-born member of the tribe, Fluttershy quickly adapted to the teachings of their people, going on to exemplify their teachings in every aspect. And it had resulted in the woman who now stood opposite Mare.

Although a far cry from Applejack's current size and power, Fluttershy had grown abnormally tall for a girl her age. She also displayed great proficiency in the art of the hunt. Fluttershy's beauty and soft allure were wrapped about the kind of strength that could easily best the warriors about her. 

But it wasn't just her power and wit that were exceptional. The flower of womanhood had sprouted most thoroughly in lovely young Fluttershy, enough to even turn her long, soft tresses a shade of pink as rich as any of the jungle’s lilies. The unnatural colour made her stand out even more among the tribe than her pale skin already had, and it had only grown pinker and more vibrant with age. Girly without question! Excessively girly!

Under that thick head of hair bloomed bright green eyes sparkling with mischief and mystery alike... that would smoulder with adoration for any man she took as her mate. Her personality had always been that of one who doted on others - much like Mare she saw the suffering in other's eyes and was hurt by it.

Also much like Mare, Fluttershy had the necessary body to give exceptional care... especially to boys. She had come to the council meeting underdressed... which might seem quite an accomplishment among a tribe of jungle-dwelling primitives, until one saw her pale and fleshy curves were covered more by body-paint than clothing. The cutie’s gigantic, overwhelming bust spanned many more inches than the width of her shoulders, yet she’d wrapped only a single sash of green material all the way around those wobbling fruits of the earth. 

Her hips and gut, both unmatched in their thickness and roundness by the other women in the tribe, were completely bare, just a little torn scrap of cloth hanging down between her legs to cover her womanhood. Her behind, two swollen and plump cheeks smelling faintly of peaches, only possessed a layer of muscle very, [i]very [/i]deep under all that fat. She would have dutifully smothered Bow's face every night if he wished, keeping him drunk on her truly spectacular womanhood.

Yes, few women could keep a plump pear-shape all the way through becoming a strong warrior, but she had done it. And done it exceptionally, with splendid hourglass curves! There was a long period of honing one's body to consider, in which jiggling fat was turned little by little into killer muscle.

But when you were as closely intertwined with the magic of the jungle, and could draw on its boundless fertility in the same way many others might close a fist, miracles could happen. And so Fluttershy's burning urge to be a mother - to carry Bow's children - had somehow engorged her beyond what was possible. She had fleshed out in leaps and bounds, her body developing for this purpose and this purpose alone, while her need to prove herself as a warrior remained only a vague secondary notion.

And that was how Fluttershy had arrived at a physique that was both Herculean... and that of a hyper-fertile brood-queen. She was even on par with Mare and Applejack, and those two had been far from ordinary cases. Mare's heavy-set broodmare form, a body like that of an ox, had only been possible through decades of breeding and raising young - she might be a towering, vast-hipped broodmare now, but when she had been Fluttershy's age she had been flat, small and girlish. As for Applejack, the decadent breeder curves she now teased Bow with every night had taken nothing short of a Goddess's magic to achieve.

And now Fluttershy was going berserk. With breeding urges unfulfilled, a heat was originating deep inside of her empty womb, and it was turning to a rage that was driving the thick bitch down a bloody warpath.

\---

Back in the present, Mare chewed her lip as she turned the details over in her head. When she spoke, it was slowly and with great weight, and in a grand tone that was directed to the entire auditorium.

"We were all excited for Bow's wedding to Fluttershy. It would have been an exceptional occasion. Few among our number bear strength on the same scale as Fluttershy, and her children would have doubtless carried the same incredible strengths and affinities for animals as her... had not the outsider come along."

Mare crossed the large room, laying a hand on Fluttershy's broad shoulder. She moved around the other girl in a circle, gesturing with her other hand in slow circles. "It began when Bow first displayed his goddess-marked brand. I understood that the boy's arranged marriage would be nullified the day he came across his fated partner. Yet I kept Fluttershy unaware of this fact as I judged there was no use having her worrying over something shrouded with so much uncertainty. Now I am paying the price of my discretion."

She clasped a fist. "Fate had driven them apart, and now Fluttershy is without a husband."

"And there is little we can do about that," Mare silently appended in her head. "Sending our whole tribe against the Goddess' chosen warrior would guarantee only heavy casualties. I need to stop them from pursuing a grave mistake, yet here are these fools thinking more of their masculinity than their people's future."

But as it turned out, Fluttershy's outburst -paired with the rattling Mare's brain had received - gave birth to a possible solution in the Witch Doctor's mind. She was quick to share it with the room:

"The troublesome Pagan warrior has stolen away your fiancé, Fluttershy. I was just conversing with the clan leaders as to what our people should do about it. There are many that insist that this had been an offense that we cannot simply ignore...and I agree."

The crowd began to murmur its approval, and Mare heaved a great sigh of relief that almost bust her robes clean open. Yes. Fluttershy was an outsider, and the tribe would move ahead just fine without her. More to the point, she was an unknown factor, a being with powers that left even Mare herself confused, and a little bit frightened. So this would be the perfect opportunity to measure the depth of Fluttershy's strengths, and perhaps even remove the untamed [i]bandrui[/i] from the picture altogether.

"As Fluttershy had been the one wronged most by this intrusion, I suggest that she shall be the one to enact vengeance on behalf of our people. Her tracking skills are second to none, so it should be trivial to locate her betrothed, as well as that heretic."

She glanced back to Fluttershy, finding the young girl's face was alight with not just pride, but eagerness. Mare felt pleased: it seemed like everything was working out just how she'd intended. "A contingent of men could be heard from a mile away. A single woman... could perhaps take this transgressor by surprise. Does that not sound appropriate? Fluttershy, do desire vengeance?"

Fluttershy laid a hand on her breasts, eyes downcast and jaw set. When she responded, it was with clear resignation in her eyes. She spoke as solemnly as if she really were making those sacred wedding vows. "I do! More than I have wanted for anything ever before! The outsider will regret stealing my beloved away from me!" There was not a single hint of hesitation in her voice as she declared her vendetta against the one who had prevented her union.

For being the "One Who Speaks in Whispers", the pink-haired warrior woman was anything but solemn at the moment. The outrage of having her fiance snatched from right under her nose was opening old wounds, dredging up a growing fury she felt with every fiber of her being. She shuddered where she stood, luscious figure trembling with rage for all the tribe to see, trying her hardest not to break her spear, or lash out at those around her.

But nevertheless, the warrior struggled to still her pounding heart and resist those childish urges. There were many that Fluttershy could blame, but Bow had been her fiance. She knew better than anyone that the fault lied most with her.

And in the face of that thought, there came others. The intruder, the woman Fluttershy hated so, had supposedly slain droves of her tribesmen in combat. She had soaked the jungle floor in their spilled blood. But that just made Fluttershy's heart harden all the more, and steeled her resolve to recover Bow. With his life on the line, nothing else mattered more to her, and nor should it.

Fluttershy was not like the others. She would use everything she had learned, all the power that nature had placed at her disposal, to find that despicable woman who sought to interfere with true love. And when Fluttershy had her, she would make an example of the barbarian, so that none other would ever try anything like this ever again. It didn't take long for the earth-blessed bride to follow up on her response.

She straightened her back, pink-capped breasts wobbling back to the fore, and regained her composure. "If the clan permits, I will leave as soon as possible. As a stranger to these lands, the heretic cannot possibly traverse them as well as I. I will easily catch up to her and my husband. I will make her pay. Not only for taking Bow, but for the blood of our tribe that had been shed."

Arching her back, the warrior woman raised both hands to her sides. She took in a deep breath of air, closed her eyes, and began to concentrate.

Reach down. Deep into the earth itself. Call up the power that was born within you and then take hold!

The ground beneath Fluttershy's feet began to crack apart in multiple places at once as arm-thick vines began to burst forth from the ground. One after another they came, spiralling together, looping circles around the Amazon's feet. With an array of earth-borne tendrils moving to support her back and upper body, she began to be lifted into the air. And all the while, Fluttershy stared furiously ahead, eyes narrowed and a deep frown set on her features.

More and more of her body began to be enclosed in vibrant green colours. "Make no mistake. The outsider's blood will be spilled."

Mare nodded, the large, dark-skinned woman lacing her fingers together. "I expect great things of you."

And still more vines came on, slithering out of the ground below until the rocks had entirely cracked apart, tossing fragments of stone into the air. Below her was now nothing but a great black chasm from which emerged a shivering, slithering expanse of vines, and glowing golden sunflowers a dozen feet across. As if possessed of some higher intellect, they swept the room, moving to obscure other's view of her body.

Yet more of those slithering vines whipped around Fluttershy's body, and soon every inch of her body was enclosed in a cocoon of lush greenery. The jungle's grip tightened around Fluttershy's body with enough strength that it became a skin-tight sheath, the vines straining across her breasts and hindquarters so tight that her makeshift cloth bikini ripped apart. She whined as her body was immediately bared, then quickly became quiet and placid once more when a sheath of greenery rose up to support them. A bustier of leaves as hard as steel formed around her chest while earth-green thigh-forms squeezed her thick thighs shapely and slender. A thong of vines and leaves together form-fitted itself to the woman's plumply proportioned, bordering on gargantuan, hips and crotch.

A great wooden club that had once been the trunk of an ancient tree was last. When Fluttershy reached to grasp its handle, vines immediately burst free from the base and wrapped around her wrist, locking her to the weapon as tightly as a gauntlet's grip. She hefted it over one shoulder, bearing the weight as if it were little more than a feather.

"Come, Seraph!" she called. With the fingers of her other hand, Fluttershy blew a great whistle, and an enormous silhouette almost immediately appeared at the other end of the cave. With head lowered, and great shaggy behind wobbling with each step, an enormous black bear began to pad its way down the cavern towards the organic prison where Fluttershy's battle armour was being forged. It looked up, and all those in attendance could see the great beast wore a crooked wooden mask carved in the likeness of a rabbit, roots drawing out of the inside of the mask to anchor it firmly to the back of black bear's head. He paced around the cocoon, waiting for his mistress to emerge.

Fluttershy leapt from its confines and landed atop Seraph's back in one bold motion. She gave the ten-foot club a powerful swing that made onlookers lean back. The weapon was so large they felt gusts of strong wind blast their faces.

"The Jungle will be victorious! I will return with the outsider's head, or not at all! Ride, my steed!"

Once she and her frightening pet had raced out of the room without so much as a backwards glance, Mare heaved a great sigh of relief. "Good luck, Applejack..."


	2. Applejack VS Fluttershy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Applejack prepares to leave the Toxic Jungle behind her, but it won't be that easy.

As Applejack began to lead the way marked by the trail Mare indicated, she found herself lost in a moment of silent reflection. Her eyes wandered down her own body, and over the slopes of her absurd breasts. 

A few days. That was all it had taken for her to see the signs that confirmed her impending motherhood. As if there was still any doubts in her mind after she’d sucked up that tremendous load of Bow's seed, back in that subterranean spring. 

As anyone who had seen her before that day could rightfully point out, Applejack's most noticeable transformation had been her figure, and it had only further thickened with motherly softness and accommodating plush. Be it her thighs, or the twice-improved bust which frustratingly wobbled with every one of her steps, the Barbarian was looking a little more like Mare already. And she would undoubtedly continue to improve her feminine feature as Bow's children came closer to term.

But while that had been the most obvious change in Applejack's recent and ongoing metamorphosis, it had not been the strangest alteration, as the long shadow she cast attested to. In addition to having grown 'out' all over, she had grown larger, adding almost an entire addition foot to her already-intimidating height. Her increases in size, great as they had been, put her new height at somewhere just under eight feet tall. While this would have been a welcome blessing from her goddess just about any other time, there was something Applejack found suspect about it, as if its primary purpose was to simply allow more room for carrying future children. This, paired with the aforementioned enhancement to her prestigious curvature, put quite the strain on her traveling clothes: they now dug into the soft flesh on her body in numerous places. 

At least she could count some blessings. Applejack had wondered if she might become doughy and helpless with her transformation from Amazon to broodmare, but she had remained as strong as ever. True, her new body had become overwhelming larger and fertile, breasts threatening to jiggle right out of her leotard-like harness and rear itching to devour the bottom, but she could carry it all effortlessly... and that was what mattered. 

It made for one less possible thing to worry about, which she needed what with having to not just safeguard her own life now, but also Bow’s. And with a cursory heft of her axe, she reminded herself that it was still well within her power to wield. She wouldn't be taken down easily.

Applejack and Bow had been travelling for just sixteen hours when the scenery mercifully changed on them. No longer did the pair find themselves looking on at endless expanses of poisonous trees and deadly choking vines, but rather they entered a cool cavern much like the one where they had spent most of the previous day rutting like depraved beasts. Applejack's loins trembled as she thought back to that... a woman of her size and power being reduced to a child's plaything. If the Goddess was so determined to have Applejack birth the next generation of the world's greatest heroes, perhaps she shouldn't be so gleefully humiliating their mother. Would all those sons and daughters still be so eager to venture out into the wilds if they knew what momma had been through, little devils perched on her upraised, defeated behind and squirting litres of cum into her abused, beat-up womb and all? She had to wonder...

Applejack refocused on the cave, feeling some trepidation at the unfamiliar sights and sounds. Of course it had been necessary to come this way: the Merchant Pride had assured her that while descending the steep inclines into the Toxic Jungle was the fastest way in, it was impossibly dangerous to leave via the same method. Maybe if she had been going alone she would have put paid to that belief, but she doubted Bow would survive the trip. Instead, a path through a now-dormant volcano was the only safe way out, as much as the close quarters would constrain her if it came to a fight.

Further down the cave’s path, a glowing red light became visible. Applejack and Bow hurried towards it. 

Within moments, their skin was beginning to bead with sweat. The cavern ahead was akin to a furnace, of that much she was certain.

It opened up into a large cavern with more blue rocks and a high ceiling... much more spacious, but with its own dangers to consider. A small Amazon-sized opening was visible on the other side of the battlefield-sized chamber, but reaching them would be no small feat, even for one such as her. Reaching them with Bow and the babies in tow would perhaps test her physical strengths to their utmost limits.

For while the volcano above them was supposedly dormant, this area was far from safe for passage. Great rivers of lava wended their way between the rocks, sometimes rising up into great bubbles that burst sloppily, slathering the ground in gouts of magma that only slowly dripped off. 

There seemed to be no safe way across. Perhaps thousands of years ago this underground path had been safe to traverse, but now the erosion of constant flows of burning sludge had left it nearly impassable. A few rocky outcrops bulged out of the rivers here and there... only leaping onto them would test if they were stable footing, or if they were floating on the surface with nothing to hold them aloft... and would immediately plunge Applejack into her death if she put her full weight on them.

And that wasn’t even the worst of it. In some areas she would have to scamper along sheer rock walls. In others, she would find the ground completely ripped away, with only the stalagmites overhead for handholds.

Still, she had to move quickly. She had no reason at all to believe the tribe wouldn’t send another attack after her, and this cavern seemed like the perfect place for an ambush. 

Unaware of the champion that now rushed to intercept them, but nevertheless on guard, Applejack cautiously surveyed the hazardous terrain that simmered and hissed beneath her and Bow. She might have obtained a healthy head-start on the tribe with her secret departure at Mare's behest, but nevertheless the Amazon knew she wasn't safe yet. She remained convinced that the wild-men - men bold enough to assault her in spite of her reputation - would allow the causalities she had inflicted upon their numbers to pass so easily. No, Applejack was certain her retribution was still coming.

Unfortunately for Applejack, the more she lingered on these thoughts, the more the temptation grew in her brave heart to simply race across that dormant volcano cavern, where periodic splashes of molten rock soaked the floor in liquid death. But she forced those thoughts down: to do so would only carry out that savage tribe's work for them, plunging her into the lake of boiling lava without them needing to lift so much as a single spear. 

She approached the edge of the pool and looked down. It spoke volumes about just how hot it was inside the cave that even within seconds of entering the cavern, the amazonian warrior's fertile and luscious body beginning to glisten with sweat. This close to that fiery tomb, the lava embraced her, boiling her skin with its sinister touch, and turning that sweat to puffs of steam. Standing resolute, inches from a powerful heat that would suck her down and melt her body to ash in just a heartbeat, no fear showed on her face.

Were the barbarian navigating this hazardous terrain herself, or with anyone other than the meek little boy with the oversized manhood at her side, she would not have thought twice about how to proceed. Applejack would have daringly vaulted through the lava-splashed obstacle course with all the strength and confidence that had come to define her reputation.

However, that was not the case. For as long as Applejack's loins burned for Bow she must see to it that he remained unharmed. Here especially in the Toxic Jungle, she couldn't risk entering a lust-fuelled frenzy like she had undergone before. As well as driving her to the depths of wanton madness, the breeding bitch-heat would make her crawl towards anything male, even a vengeful native with his fingers clutched around a spear. Even now, the top-heavy blonde was feeling those errant, erotic thoughts slowly begin creeping in once again, having not indulged herself since the time spent in the waterlogged cave. It was just another distraction Applejack had to begrudgingly accept as she thought on how to proceed.

However, before Applejack could step forth to see about attempting the perilous gauntlet of fire before her, something stopped her in her tracks.

A few rocks, tiny enough to almost be considered pebbles, had tumbled down from above. Her eyes narrowed.

A lesser warrior would have missed the disturbance entirely. Likely they would have also plodded on to their doom, while the Gods laughed and sneered, as well. But Applejack had not lived as long as she had by skipping over such telling details. So it was that she leaned closer, studying her surroundings more carefully.

Yes, the goddess-marked fighter must be careful. The path she had chosen to travel was a long, winding ledge that looped around the outer rim of the cavern, elevating her fifty feet or so above the bubbling lava, to the point where she might actually feel her skin cooling again. Up there, the Amazon's towering figure would be nothing but a hindrance. For a child like Bow, he could walk facing forwards, but she would have to press her body firmly against the rocky wall, sidling slowly with hands pressed against the stone. She would have to tuck her great battle-axe back behind her, leaving Applejack unarmed, and relatively defenseless. Once she reached the middle point of the ledge, it would be long, long minutes before she was on open ground again. Instead, Applejack had to settle things here and now, and give her would-be assassin the surprise of a lifetime.

To that end, the busty barbarian had a plan. She formulated it silently, not even sharing it with Bow. After all, his surprise would be one of the most effective parts of the deception. Resuming her movements, Applejack pretended to lose her balance. She appeared to take a fall. 

Clutching her left calf, all that was left was to set the bait. She cursed at her misfortune in a loud, clear voice. 

"Agh! My injuries are catchin' up with me... I reckon you're gonna have to go on without me, li'l one."

And so, the trap forged in the fires of the Northerner's mind was put into motion. She lowered her guard, let her weapon clatter to the ground, and exposed that broad, rippling flank to enemy attacks. It was a blow to her pride, albeit a necessary one: once the sharks smelled blood in the water, that is when they would dare to strike. 

It delighted the mighty warrioress to have her foes thinking she would be easy prey. When grappling with an unseen foe, this sort of misinformation was as important a weapon as one's steel. Through misinformation, she had gained an advantage over her enemy not easily measured in words. Of course, a move like this was expected for Applejack: one could not survive the Toxic Jungle with just brawn alone.

Just as Applejack was kneeling, the hollow footfalls of bare feet on stone came to her ears. A moment later and the little warrior Bow was on top of her, clutching the Amazon's bulky bicep between both of his tiny hands. "Applejack! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Applejack prepared to whisper a reply, when she froze in place. Her blood ran cold as her super-sensitive ears picked up a whisper on the end that Bow could not possibly have. It was just a patter of background noise over the roar of the lava, but her Goddess-blessed senses picked it with unerring precision.

"Oh!"

Just like that, the faintest, cutest little gasp of startlement had reached Applejack's ears. It had sounded like a young girl, and yet... that must be impossible. In a world of magic and mysticism ruled by cabals of mad Gods, Applejack had seen much insanity in her scarred and battle worn years... But never had she encountered such cruelty as those who would send a single woman to fight, where 50 of their bravest men had failed.

And yet, she trusted her senses. 

\---

Far overhead Applejack's current position, between the many jagged stalactites plunging downwards from the cave's roof, an array of oozing, glistening vines had been slowly trailing down, whipping, flailing, arcing over and around each other as they coated the cavern's walls. One by one they came, snaking over ridges and between crevices, leaving behind as much budding trails of blooming, multicoloured flowers as they did cloying clouds of noxious gases.

In an unseen dark corner of the cave, a six-foot across flower bulb bloomed, growing as if out of thin air, bulging larger and larger... When it looked as if it could not grow any further, they peeled stickily apart, disgorging a great torrent of slime and nectar onto the rock below. The thick, gooey lubrication gave way to the plant peeling further open, and a pair of oversized, yet very naturally-formed breasts came swinging out into view, wrapped in tentacles so tightly that ripe flesh bulged between the cords. They were quickly followed by a smirking, slimed-up face and shoulders, which were drawn back behind her head to where her hands were still anchored deeply in the newly-formed nursery behind her. From between the pink hair plastered to her forehead, Fluttershy grinned.

It was just another one of her many, many powers: a living construction of plant matter that could be guided easily with her mind. A secondary mount perhaps just as effective as her own battle-bear Seraph.

The entire faunal construction swept downwards, snaking through the air on a great tentacle-link trunk... only to stop short a hair's breadth from striking.

"Oh!" Fluttershy came to a complete stop. A chink in the demon’s armour suddenly, and jarringly, appeared.

The invader... she had fallen to her knees! Fluttershy, still deep within her motile, snake-like natural armour, recoiled slightly, eyes shooting wide open, full pink lips parting into a look of genuine shock. Her mind raced under the weight of this new information: "Oh, the... the invader is hurt? Oh no... Oh no, the poor dear..."

With a wet, lengthy slurching sound, Fluttershy withdrew one of her hands from the hot and sticky "gauntlets" she had been buried in, reaching to her belt for various medicine vials and poultices, toying for the right medicine. Fierce and warlike as she might be, seeing someone in pain like that had always struck a maternal core deep within her, and she already unconsciously found herself fussing and fretting... She could have spent all day thinking about what medicine would work best! 

"Ahh... Maybe this one? Or this one?" Her green, living carriage rocked this way and that, swaying in place. It had never stopped growing this whole time, as if her very presence alone was like some second source of sunlight to all plant-life: a fecundity that saw long vines trailing to the stone floor, flowers constantly blooming... Even now, she was slowly sinking down towards the rock floor, the great structure growing heavy under its own weight.

With so much elevation lost she was almost touching the ground, Fluttershy finally and triumphantly lifted a vial from her belt, containing a sure-fire medicine to prevent infection and speed the curing of injuries. Perfect! Once she had crushed this foolhardy woman underfoot, she might administer some tender love and care if that horrible woman begged for it!

She hoisted it between thumb and forefinger and whipped her eyes back up to check on the invader... and instead found the broad head of an axe pressed against her pretty, small nose, with a fierce-eyed blonde behind it. Fluttershy went cross-eyed as she turned both eyes on that razor-sharp blade wedged up against her face. "... Oopsy~"

On the far side of the room, Seraph had been hunkered down in wait, looking for the signal from Fluttershy to launch their two-pronged strike. Behind that heavy wooden mask the creature growled and shook its head, beginning the long process of navigating his way across the great river of lava separating him from the pair of women and their shared male interest. Clearly, Fluttershy would have to manage on her own for the moment.

With her weapon poised along the bridge of the newcomer's nose, something kept Applejack from striking. She couldn't help but furrow her brow, struggling to keep the utter disbelief she felt off her face. So this silly-looking pinkette was the hunter that had been stalking her all this time? The enemy her instincts, and her experience as a warrior, had told her to prepare for, to the point of feigning an injury? It seemed almost impossible, even with her magical carapace, that wild, vibrantly-coloured hair and jumbo tits made her look more like some lost princess than a fearsome predator of men.

Just looking at the stranger's reaction alone, Applejack almost thought that idea laughable. This bimbette hardly seemed the type that could be used for a warm-up for a real threat, let alone constitute one herself.

But at the same time, Applejack refused to lower her weapon for even a moment. She held her heavy axe close to her pursuer's face, polished metal reflecting that grimacing visage, she took the time to think about the facts. Whoever this tribeswoman was, she had not only been able to follow where Bow had been lead to, but catch up to them in an incredibly short amount of time... even with their head start! And judging by her unique mode of travel, the pinkette exercised some sort of control over plants as well. She was definitely not the sort to be underestimated... even if she appeared to be a little 'distracted'.

But perhaps the most convincing reason of all, was the sight of the bubbly woman's absurdly luscious and wobble-prone figure, which rivaled - and in some places exceeded - the dimensions of Applejack's own magically 'enhanced' body. As the warrior was forced to admit during her journey since her subtle departure from the village so far, carrying such pronounced mounds of fat was a significant burden in its own right. Anyone curvaceous gal who could make it all the way to the dormant volcano on her own looking like that either had the stamina of the Gods themselves, or some hidden reservoir of power.

As such, it was with colossal greataxe at the ready that Applejack shouted out her 'greeting', all while gently ushering Bow to hide behind her with a free hand, an almost effortless task, given the difference in their respective widths.

"Listen here, sugar. Only the bravest or the most foolhardy would ever come seekin' me out. I reckon you's here to carry out some oddball vendetta on behalf of the tribe I rassled with, so it'd be mighty kind of you if you could jus' back down. I got places to be, and I'm sure you do, too!"

She shifted her grip on the axe's enormous handle. "But I won't hesitate to cut you down iffin' you don't back that ass up."

Fluttershy leaned back, the entirety of her armoured carapace lifting upwards and backwards. She rose a good seven or more feet in the air, swishing her club irritably from side to side. "How dare you! Threatening to kill me like that when you're the one who took my little sweetie-pie!"

As in nature, where blood flowed freely in the name of survival, so it did too in the war-torn civilizations of this world and countless others: Fluttershy's muscles tensed along her upper body, biceps growing taut as they remembered the motions of murder. The Toxic Jungle was no place for wilting flowers, and she had been shaped by her environment.

Looming in the air high above Applejack, Fluttershy looked every part the beast poised to strike. She closed her eyes, concentrated, and Applejack could only watch in shock, boots scuffing on the floor below her as she watched the mobile fortress around Fluttershy's lower-body begin to bud and sprout new life: bark was burst open and vines parted as long, razor-sharp wood slivers broke out into the open. Behind her, two great tentacles whipped hypnotically back and forth.

Fluttershy opened her eyes again, thrusting an outstretched finger at Applejack. "Bow, darling, cover your eyes! This ruffian has threatened your bride-to-be!"

The first volleys of those sharp spines began to blast at Applejack, slicing along her thighs, arms, grazing her from top to bottom, and the rest of that immense bulk closed in right afterwards. With all the strength of an enraged Mother Nature, Fluttershy swung her wooden great club in both hands, twisting the entire tree-trunk-like body below her like a mannequin to add even more power to a blow that could fell an elephant.

It looked like she was intent on colliding with the barbarian and removing her head in a single swing. Anything left over after that would be held in place by those dual tentacle-vines behind her and sliced to ribbons by slivers of wood as hard as obsidian. "Here I cooome! Sit tight child, mommy will take care of the bad lady now!"

"Y'all are ten kinds of crazy iffin you think I'm gonna be bested by some flower! Come at me!" Applejack taunted.

Applejack flexed both those huge arms tightly against her chest, biceps bulging obscenely between the green fronds encircling them. With a bestial growl that originated from deep within her gut, she howled long and low, straining against all of wild nature's power. And then, with a series of snaps that whip-cracked in both women's ears, the many thorny vines were torn asunder. The great barbarian was free!

In almost no time at all, the barbarian had gone from wondering if her instincts had overestimated this new, pink-haired foe, to thanking them for rightfully warning her as to what her opponent was truly capable of. Applejack was immediately put on the defensive by Fluttershy throwing everything she had at her disposal at her at once, be it arrow-like projectiles, thick, whipping vines, or the immense club she swung from her vantage point. Any one of those attacks would have been deadly on its own... all together, all at once, and they put the proud barbarian one misstep away from an ill-fated end, a dishonourable death.

Here, against Fluttershy, her quest could easily be brought to a poisonous end: one false move on the barbarian's part and all her muscles and courage would be for naught. Her body would be reduced to a decaying mass of flesh indistinguishable from any other of the countless dead animals laying in the Toxic Jungle: bloated with various toxins and fungal spores, everything but bones turned into a fertile bed from which new plant life could bud and grow.

Applejack shook her head, long blonde locks tossing this way and that. In doing so, she cleared the dark vision from her mind. She had no intention of becoming plant food, not as long as a warrior's heart still pounded in her chest!

But still, it took her an incredible amount of strength just to keep Fluttershy at bay, by batting away the club with her own, equally-immense battleaxe. As the pair continued to impact each other in a series of thundering, body-jiggling blows that ended in one clash or another, Applejack was forced to admit that she was at an inherent disadvantage. She had to be mindful of her footing on terrain that afforded her little room, while Fluttershy's armour allowed her to hang from the ceiling, hovering over her in that enormous bladed carapace she was nestled inside.

Furthermore, the longer they battled, the more the curvaceous amazonian warrior realized she was steadily being pushed backwards, driving her towards the edge of the river of lava flowing behind her. There might be intermittent, jagged stalagmites bursting from within the goopy torrent of flesh-boiling magma, forming a path one might traverse, but she'd as soon as trust her footing on one of those as a woman on her dangerous day would lock hips with a boy like Bow. She must fight back!

Determined to avoid being pushed on such unforgiving terrain with things as they were, Applejack did the unthinkable. Tossing aside her weapon in a way that made it appear as if Fluttershy's latest, shattering strike had disarmed her, the blonde knelt down slightly and awaited her enemy's next assault. It was clear that carapace had to be taken out of the picture. And, to do it right, Applejack was going to have to risk everything. She would try to get as close to the buxom, tribal girl as possible... even if it meant having to fight her with her bare hands.

To Applejack's credit, Fluttershy seemed more than happy to take the bait presented her. And why wouldn't she? She was the fury of the elements made manifest... Over the years since she had become the defender of the Toxic Jungle, the jungle spirit Fluttershy had dismembered and devoured almost as many invaders and interlopers as Applejack had warriors and soldiers encountered in her adventures.

Fluttershy had raked razor-sharp vine-tentacles across men's chests until their innards had burst out. She had crushed men's skulls with her bare hands, or broken their spines with her colossal war club. She had calmly mowed down hordes all on her own, staring down imperiously on armoured dozens as the great armoured titan of her armour rumbled through their midst, releasing clouds of noxious gases that choked and suffocated, alongside acids that boiled men alive from the inside out.

Truthfully, Fluttershy's arrogance was without equal. There was not an ordinary human alive that could match her in combat. It was in this act of self-deification that Applejack found the weakness she had been hunting for.

"There! Now you're... huff... without your weapon!"

Setting her club aside, the pink-haired bimbo paused her assault a moment to arch her back, hands balled into fists by either side. Her magnificent chest rose and fell as she sucked in deep gulps of air: it seemed to pass her notice that, for the first time in over five years, an opponent had left her breathless. Those great, pale, yet bright pink-capped melons hanging low and heavy on the reaper's chest, wobbled immensely with each deep suction of air... a gasp and a wheeze was all it took for the colossal bra-busters to shake and sway, flicking freshly-beaded sweat across the cave, sweat that sizzled and evaporated almost from the moment it was airborne.

It was truly a shame the pair had to do battle. Fluttershy was as beautiful as she was deadly.

On the other hand, just one of these Demigod monstrosities seemed more than enough for the world. To Applejack's mind, mating this superhuman bitch with Bow could just about bring about the end of the world... Neither boy nor woman would stop at just one child, Applejack was certain of that: and they could easily engulf the world until a tidal wave of nature's fury.

Applejack, on the other hand, would be able to stop herself from further childbearing after a dozen or so children. Probably.

Two dozen, certainly. Well... maybe three dozen. And then, surely that would be it for superhuman, muscle-bound blonde bitches, all as tall and grand and fuckable as their momma. Yes, she'd never let her own breeding urges get out of control like this bitchy plant-vixen would.

Back in the heat of the moment, Fluttershy looped her tongue around her lips while a stray set of vines wiped her forehead clear. "Now I have you!"

Fluttershy swept her arms out, outstretching them across the length and breadth of her carriage. By sweeping them upwards, eyes glowing with a new and eerie light, she caused two great horns like an elephant's tusks to burst forth from its front, turned inwards slightly with the goal of turning Applejack into a pin-cushion. Then, with a great rush of the cavern's superheated air, all around her, she surged forwards, bearing down on Applejack with a howl. "Here I come!"

The two women collided, Fluttershy's whole imbued weight crashing down on the Amazon... With hands raised to catch rather than divert, Applejack closed her hands around both horns, gripping them with an unwavering strength. She skidded backwards ten feet, if an inch, before coming to a standstill, but come to a standstill she did. While the magma bubbled and belched its hungers behind her, the two women stood locked in place. 

Fluttershy angrily shoved forwards, trying to drive the barrier to her reproduction into the murk. Applejack glared upwards, teeth grit, refusing to lay down her life at least as long as an unborn child developed in her belly.

The appearance of the vicious horns surprised Applejack, but they were nevertheless the chance she had been waiting for. She could use them to catch Fluttershy, stopping her advance by turning their battle into one supernatural prowess pitted against the other.

With Fluttershy having her running start, Applejack was predictably pushed back, but with each she was forced down under that titanic onslaught, she was able to dig her heels in a little deeper, and gain a little more traction. Soon, her feet were driven deep into the lava-ravaged rock beneath her. Applejack was shoved perilously close to the brink in the struggle, feet creating two shallow troughs as she forced Fluttershy to fight for every single inch she had gained. But just as the barbarian's heels were brought close enough to push the dredged-up stones into the magma abyss below, her retreat slowed to a stop, as did Fluttershy's wild charge.

That wasn't to say that the tribal pinkette had given up. The continuing struggle between the two buxom beauties could be seen through the way their respective bodies shook and quaked as they exerted their powerful muscles in a clinch. Sweat poured down Applejack's face and body, leaving her glistening... and not just from her struggle. The intense heat behind the blonde was lapping at her muscular back, reminding her of exactly how much effort she had to put forth just to keep herself alive. But while Applejack had lamented the fate she had been given by her goddess, the fact she knew she had to be with child at this point pushed her to fight beyond what she thought was her limits: to ensure the innocent soul within her womb would not become a casualty to Fluttershy's vendetta.

Applejack redoubled her hold upon Fluttershy's floral transportation. She began to pull on those horns in opposing directions, even going as far as to brace one powerful leg against her foe in the process. And then, as if by magic, the supernaturally-grown plant began to buckle and break under Applejack's strength. Her carriage had deflected direct blows from swords, hammers, everything up to great-spears hurled from ballistas, but now it seemed to have met its match. Much like a wishbone, Applejack forced the horns further and further part, peeling back the protective layers of bark and vine that concealed her fruitful rival within...

Applejack looked a mess. She was gritting her teeth, her own immense muscles bulging and twisting. She grinned demonically up at Fluttershy through a sheet of hair, not even pausing to wipe the boiling sweat from her face... while the harlot on top was still spotless, perfectly made-up and all-around ladylike. While Applejack looked ready to pass out, Fluttershy looked ready for a night out.

But that was all about to change.


	3. Applejack VS Fluttershy Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Applejack finishes her fight against her strongest foe.

Fluttershy heard a crack. The smirk she'd been wearing up until now fell off her face as her eyes shot down, just in time to see a great split in the seam of her wooden automaton, a split that was growing wider by the moment, with all the sounds she didn't want to hear. She reached out for it, fingers extending, the tips already beginning to glow with magic... she could fix this, she just had to...

And then Fluttershy was thrown free as the whole carriage came apart from underneath her.

With a great roar, a bellow that rattled Fluttershy's sensitive eardrums and bounced back and forth around the cavern's stone walls, Applejack straightened her back, avalanches of muscles shifting as her great, thick arms shot out to either side, fully extended. The interlocking vines and tree-trunks went with them, dragged apart like a tree sawed straight down the middle. Splinters of wood, branches and snaking vines shot in every direction. 

Fluttershy was thrown completely free, hitting the ground hard enough she bounced, rolling end over end, ending up a bruised heap on the yellow and orange rocks underfoot.

Fluttershy struggled just to raise her head... and Applejack could see all too well the beauty had a split lip, the skin of those big, girlish kissers parted in a small gash. Slowly, and with obvious pain, Fluttershy got up on one hand. Her hips were perfectly framed in the reclining posture as she scooped up handfuls of pink hair and threw them back over her shoulder. "Ugh... You b-bitch..." she whined, before tapping a fingertip to her smoochers. "Oops. I said a bad word!"

Fluttershy glanced sideways at Bow. "Nnn! Sorry, sweetie, please don't follow mommy's example..."

Applejack's heart and mind were racing. When the bards sang of such colossal feats of strength, they often failed to mention the aches and pains that came afterwards. Every muscle up and down the Amazon's spine was strained, her entire back feeling like a mess of pincushions, to the point where even standing to her full height was difficult. But there was no time to rest now, was there? She had a head to split like a ripe coconut.

And maybe she would have... if not for Seraph choosing that exact moment to strike. Applejack was hit from behind, the muscular form of the great bear coming down on her from behind, driving her down onto the rocks. His jaws were on her iron-hard skin almost immediately, his claws scraping at her back, splintering and shattering on her muscles with each impact. It was possible he was doing himself more harm than her in this reckless attack, but it was buying Fluttershy time to crawl back up to her feet, and renew her assault. Applejack needed to act fast.

Even after exerting her titanic strength to the point of sending needles of pain up and down her spine, Applejack refused to fall to her knees, determined as ever to emerge from this battle triumphant. She had battled bears before, her blessed might and indomitable body having made the task more or less trivial, when it came to the typical grizzly.

But Seraph was no such specimen. He had grown larger and stronger than his common cousins in the harsh environment of the Toxic Jungle, his strength tempered by a fierce loyalty to Fluttershy. It was this love that drove him to performing his savage, almost recklessly suicidal attack against Applejack's back: he would do anything to assist his mistress. Each swipe of those savage claws impacted the battered blonde's broad back, striking with enough force to crush a lesser woman, the impacts going on to echo throughout the magma-filled cavern.

Yet Applejack still did not crumple. Moreso, she actually turned to face the enraged beast right in the middle of his barrage, completely unflinching in what should have been a withering assault. With her axe still out of reach, the blonde was forced to use her bare hands to combat bear hands, and wait for the right moment to counter.

It finally came when Seraph reared up on his haunches, preparing a double-clawed swipe that would have taken her head off if it connected. Applejack knew her time to fight back had come. When he swung down, her hands shot up, and she caught both of the tremendous ursine's paws. She hauled him forwards, trapping either paw in the crooks of her arms, where her biceps could really do some work on then, and putting him in a debilitating hold. The beast immediately roared in her face, brightly-glimmering jaws snapping under his mask and spraying hot air and spittle in her direction.

Applejack offered her retort in the form of a brutal head butt, driving her head right into the bridge of his nose... and prompting the giant ball of fur to simmer down a little bit. Applejack felt she had the upper hand, but time was short... Her true enemy was Fluttershy.

She couldn't allow herself to waste any time. Having noticed Fluttershy's fondness for the oversized brute, a plan began to ferment in AJ's brain. She turned back to Fluttershy, a threat on her lips: "Come and get me iffin' you dare! I ain't never cracked open a bear before, but I reckon this is good as time as any to give it a try!"

Under normal circumstances, Seraph's momentary distraction would have been everything Fluttershy need to seal the deal. She had already proven she was no wilting daisy, but a powerful killing machine almost without equal. Until crossing swords with with Applejack, she'd had a flawless 100% victory rate. It was a figure she'd certainly have to reconsider now in light of this.

But the factors had added up against her. Being spotted before Seraph could move into position, allowing her chariot to be ripped apart by the Amazon's otherworldly power... It had all contributed to what was rapidly becoming her first ever defeat.

Inwardly, the buxom pinkette felt great shame in her heart. Her her cheeks burned with embarrassment. It might be true that she could easily let Seraph fall where he lie, abandon her friend's life to buy the time she needed to reconstruct her armour and reset the fight. To do so would put her back at full strength against the exhausted, bitten and bleeding barbarian, but at the same time...

At the same time, her warrior's heart refused to let her. And it was not Seraph's life hanging in the balance that forced her hand. She prepared herself to speak. Her features changed. 

In that moment, in seeing the life of her dear, beloved friend threatened, the soft features of the warrior woman known as Fluttershy unexpectedly hardened. Up until this moment she had appeared to Applejack as something like a spoilt child playing at being the forest princess, and the defender of the overgrown spirits of nature that permeated even this place.

But now, it was as if a fel wind had passed over the other woman, and a different side of her was now awakening. In other words, she was taking a well-needed break from being such a brat.

"Not my bear!" she cried.

"No... I won't let you harm him," she said firmly.

"Seraph doesn't deserve that. All of my defeat can be traced back to my errors... and I won't let him end his life when he... when he did the absolute best he could to protect me and fight alongside me. Please don't hurt him!"

The busty pinkette straightened up to her full height, taking a thoughtful pose. She touched one hand's fingers to the other's elbow and the other hand to her chin, turning slowly, lazy circles with her hips. On any less-developed woman it might look cute, but on Fluttershy it looked obscene. Her breast-span not just wider than her shoulders, but *significantly* wider swayed from side to side as she kicked her hips. Her tongue pushed out of her mouth, rolling over velvety pink lips that seemed to go on forever, supple and red as roses in full bloom. Her full head of hair swayed from eclipsing one eye to the other.

But most of all, that little green tassel between her legs, the only thing keeping her pussy from exposure, swayed back and forth. Every time it reached the apex of its swings, one thick, plump cunt-lip was fully revealed, the bulging mound of her slit laid back. It was big, big enough to drive the thirst that had driven her here... It had to be to handle Bow, after all. And it had to be to power the thirst that had brought her here.

And then she sagged, finally realizing she was defeated. "Alright, you win. Let... Seraph go, and I'll disappear. You can... take my lover... and go."

Applejack's ears pricked up. Lover?

"Lover? Y'all are tellin' me that shrimp over there, Bow... He's yer... lover?" A tone of astonishment was running through every word Applejack spoke. 

With a deep belly-grunt befitting a woman of her considerable stature, the great bronzed Amazon hurled Fluttershy's furred mount Seraph to one side. A great thundering boom echoed about the cavern as he landed, rolling with the throw to end up on all four paws, shaking the dizziness from his head. He began to growl anew, only to be silenced by the authoritative hand of the pinkette across the room. 

It was quite unlike the nearly-undefeated barbarian to show mercy to one who had threatened her life - or even tried to - but somehow Applejack knew in the pit of her heart that this woman warranted it. She glanced to Bow, then back to Fluttershy, and the connection between the pair might as well have been painted on their faces as clear as day. She wagered, wisely, that her ordained partner would prefer that today was not Fluttershy's last day in the mortal realm. 

Many moons ago, mercy would have been the last thing on Applejack's mind for any foe. She would never have let an enemy as strong - or as outrageously proportioned - as Fluttershy go free, but the decision seemed out of her hands now. 

Glancing back at Bow, seeing how small, helpless and frail her lover was... That was what made the decision in the end, and stilled her bloodlust. 

If Applejack had been alone this day, she would have battled for hours, hurling her brute strength against this supernatural she-devil over and over again, spilling blood on the rocks, shrieking like a wild banshee as she hewed a bloody swath the likes of which the world had never seen... She would have so succumbed to a warrior's rage that she would have battled till not an ounce of strength remained in her body, until she collapsed on the cavern's floor and risked death itself. If only she could still do that!

But Bow was helpless without her. A mere child would never leave this cave alive, let alone unscathed as she wished for. They were not out of the Toxic Jungle yet, and the dangers ahead were still numerous. Dragging the fight out unnecessarily would only make the road ahead harder, and she might just end up finding herself buckling under the strain. Climbing the cave's stone walls with the young boy clinging to her still-flat waist like an infant ape would be hard enough, but could Applejack do it with slashed tendons? With seeping wounds? She groused over the new protective sensations stirring in her belly... How much of her decision to end their battle had been made by her cunning and wit... and how much had been made by the lustful caprice of her boy-craving womb?

Applejack brushed her battle-mussed hair from her eyes and crossed the rocky floor to where her battle axe had fallen. Slinging it behind her, where it would do no harm, she turned to stand proudly over her slumped foe.

Applejack smirked, placing her hands on those goddess-widened hips of hers, laughing inwardly over how she could barely even see her fallen foe over her newly filled-out bust. Now that was something to toast that thrice-damned Goddess for, milk cans that could made even a woman like this bimbo before her recoil in awe! Applejack had always lusted to be the greatest in all fields she entered in, and her womanhood was one that she was most fiercely competitive about. She bounced her chest arrogantly, flaunting her growing curves at the beauty laying before her. 

Applejack wiped her brow, and extended a hand towards the other woman. She took Fluttershy's dainty, lily-white fingers in her own calloused grip and slowly helped the other girl to her feet. As she touched down, Applejack held the grip for many moments, staring into the smaller girl's eyes. Whether it had been the deadly terrain or each woman's own mystical powers, both Amazons seemed to inherently understand that this had been one of the toughest battles either of them had ever faced: it was nothing short of a miracle that they were both still alive, and largely unharmed. Fluttershy's strength in particular gave Applejack pause: it just served to underline the disconnect between what the pink-haired tribalist was capable of, and the coddling attitude she seemed so intent on displaying with her sickeningly sweet words.

"Hrmph, well, little missy, lover or not, I couldn't return him to you even if I wanted to. The Goddess has decided for me that we are to be paired, and I reckon I'm as good as already carryin' his child. Prob'ly gonna be multiples, too, I reckon."

The announcement struck Fluttershy with more force than any of Applejack's physical blows ever could have. Her stomach lurched. Her knees nearly gave out. She buckled under the tremendous weight of that heart-stopping denouement. "No... It can't be..."

Fluttershy's vision wavered and blurred, the bulging biceps of mighty Applejack passing in and out of focus. She felt her strength fading, her will to continue leaving her. In forcing her way into nature's wildest domain, this golden-haired warrior woman before Fluttershy had not just defeated her in battle, but now also in the field of motherhood. Her, the living avatar of fertility! A being that existed solely to procreate.

Now that avatar of nature felt tears brimming in her eyes. With a pained cry, the grief-stricken maiden tumbled forwards, knees pounding down onto a bed of broken leaves. All around her, the many living things she had conjured with the goal of tearing Applejack limb from limb were losing their lustre, turning from Spring greens to Autumn browns and yellows.

Fluttershy might have lost consciousness then and there, if not for a piercing cry suddenly reaching her ears. Bow.

With the tension that had been gripping his body broken, the boy had come running, short brown legs carrying him as fast as he could towards the two women. He picked his way through ground left cracked and broken in the aftermath of their battle, dashing over and between tangled snarls of now-limp tentacles

"Bow! Stay back!" cried Fluttershy, her voice choked with emotion, her eyes downcast. She looked away from her lover, and raised delicate fingertips to her angelic features. When she glanced up again, she saw him hovering behind Applejack, uncertain of what to do.

She eased the tension gripping her like a shawl before she spoke again, wiping a tear from her eye. "You shouldn't see your dear, sweet bride-to-be like this. Mm." She smiled, despite the situation. "Goodness, I've really fallen apart, you'll have to excuse me, aha. My little sweetie has never seen me like this."

It was still hard to believe such an elegant, pure-looking women, both as savage and radiant as the jungle she watched over, could be this tiny boy's betrothed. He was skinny and small, the runt of his litter, while she represented decadent excess in every possible way. Even curled up on the ground as she was now, her breasts were almost spilling into her lap, her immensely-thick thighs fully eclipsed the legs tucked under them. In the innate sense alone, her curves were comparable to Applejack's.

And now, all that woman was moving forwards, thrusting herself at Applejack. With a pained expression on her face, Fluttershy seized Applejack's loins, tangling her hands in the other woman's tattered skirt. She stared deep into Applejack's eyes, a mixture of anger and desperation brimming there. "You must not take Bow from me."

"You cannot take him away from me as much as you would deprive the flora of this jungle sunshine or water!" ... Or living flesh, in some cases... "If you will not return my love to me, then take me with you!"

She drew herself up so close to Applejack that even the blonde's immense thighs began to vanish into the depths of Fluttershy's cavernous cleavage. If Fluttershy was right, and the boy was capable of nurturing that kind of growth, Applejack might just have to be even careful than before, lest her new assets render her immobile. "I'll do anything you wish to be by his side! Life is not worth living without the love of my heart!"

Applejack glanced back to Bow, and found the boy looking at her with the same level of sincerity Fluttershy was. In truth, Applejack knew that whether she cast this woman aside or not, Bow would still be compelled by the Goddess to love her... But forgiving her might be another matter.

"Take you with me!? Little missy, you gotta be ten kinds of funny in the head iffin' you think I'm gonna let you step so much as a hundred leagues near me after this! You just tried to kill me, I've killed dozens of your tribe's men... In fact, it were only on account of Bow intervenin' and all that you're still drawin' sweet breath!"

It was the toll of many years spent travelling alone. Over countless years as a loner - partnering only for coin, and so often betrayed - Applejack's heart had become as hard as a stone... This amount of protesting was expected, necessary even, in the face of the outrageously buxom Fluttershy's arms and breasts almost totally engulfing her Amazonian thigh. By the Gods, the weight of those Orbs of Power in her bikini top, and that padding in her hindquarters, was considerable: even Applejack's superhuman might would have been tested had she sought to drag the buxom bombshell in her wake. Fluttershy was subjecting her to a vice-grip that could make a Toxic Jungle Python envious, forcing the amazonian blonde to drag her along the ground as she tried to be on her merry way. After all, Applejack reminded herself, the end of her journey was well in sight. The end of the Jungle was in sight, she had the Morbusaian's head, and the assassin sent after her by the savages had been... "tamed" for want of a better word. The sooner made it out of this cave and back to civilization, the sooner she curled up by a warm ale house fire, spending her well-earned gold on grog and whores.

In the end, Applejack got as far as to pick up her trusty greataxe when she realized that her desperate foe hadn't yielded in the slightest: Fluttershy's grip was as strong as ever, her determined pout as unshakably adorable. And worse yet, the battle had left Applejack with but an ounce of her strength remaining, while this part-pixie, part-harpy still seemed to have all the energy still in the world at her fingertips!

Applejack began to turn back towards Fluttershy, when a crude thought made her pause. Had she really almost rushed headlong into making this troublesome woman her ally, just out of love for Bow? She tried reconcile her current actions with the old Applejack the Barbarian, and found these fantasies taking place had no purchase there. The old Applejack would have cleft this meddler in twain for daring to threaten her life, gigantic cowtits and all! She would have hefted Fluttershy over her head and hurled her into the lava itself if it meant she would have had one more stepping stone to cushion her considerable weight.

So why, then?

Applejack froze on the spot, her breath catching in her throat. The curse. It was entangling itself in her thoughts more and more, subtly guiding her actions... A second woman in Bow's life... more sex. More cum churning in those already-bloated little nuts of their strong, young sexual prodigy. Someone else around to care for and raise the children of the world's greatest Heroine... Applejack didn't want this woman around, but the curse did...

It wanted Fluttershy here with them very much.

Of course, Applejack could have resisted if she had truly wished, right until the end. She could have taken Bow and stormed out of here. But she did not. And when she realized what was at stake here, the barbarian gulped nervously.

The curse had rewarded her coupling with young Bow tenfold, because it wanted the two of them together. It had sealed male and female bodies together in a way she'd never imagined possible, taken her to heights of pleasure undreamed of by mortals... And if it wanted her to be with Fluttershy... to be kissing those soft, rich lips, to be smothered under those colossal udders adorning the beauty's cushioned bodice... It would mean much more of that drug-like pleasure coming to her, making her reel, making her moan...

The Amazon's lust for greater sex eventually made the decision for her. Letting her shoulders droop in resignation, Applejack let out a long, chest-wobbling exhale, and was forced to reconsider her decision. Turning towards Fluttershy as best she could with one leg firmly anchored, the sweat-dripping barbarian looked the Witch Doctor straight into the eyes, and uttered her own 'surrender'.

"Alright! Fine! I'll think about allowing you to come with us..."

She shook her leg, and Fluttershy finally slackened her grip. "Just... Let go of me! And stop looking so dang pitiful! We're still in a volcano! I can't get nowhere like this, least of all over that lake of magma."

Soon, the trio were on their way to a brighter future.


	4. The Jungle Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Applejack and Fluttershy relax together after their fight.

Sunlight. Clean, crisp air. It had been a mere six days since Applejack had first entered the Toxic Jungle, but the toll taken on her body suggested much longer. For her tired muscles, and her exhausted, burning lungs, it felt as if long months had passed in that thick, poisonous canopy.

Such was the way of this dark, dangerous world. Where well-funded exploration teams and clutches of the world’s greatest magicians armed with eldritch knowledge had failed, brute force and pure muscle had succeeded. Once again, it was Amazonian might and steel-hearted bravery that had triumphed, the only human strengths that savage Mother Nature would ever recognize.

She supposed that made her the world’s first outsider to ever venture into the Toxic Jungle and emerge alive... a noteworthy accomplishment to be sure, but to her merely another fireside tale among dozens much more fantastical. She had slain Gods, traversed the gaps between dimensions... what was one little jungle?

Nevertheless, the warrior’s savage burden had been borne to its end. Applejack departed from the jaws of the stygian abyss alive. 

Albeit a changed woman.

How much the same could she claim to be? A changed body with unfamiliar tingles and aches a like, a changed mind with equally unfamiliar urges and inhibitions as well. As she bended to the whims of her cruel Goddess, Applejack had become aware of a growing humility in her heart, one that she could not fully claim to be her own: the wild and untamed loner had not only taken a male lover, but now a female one as well...

Applejack couldn’t be sure how much of that decision was her own will. Were her feelings of attraction to that plush and cuddly pinkette her own? Or did that damnable curse controlling her simply see Fluttershy for what many men would have done: a perfect pair of milk-udders to feed Applejack’s divine children, a “marital aid” to make sure Applejack and Bow bred themselves silly. To take an avatar of Mother Nature herself and turn her to wet-nursing; Applejack might feel bad for the girl if she hadn’t chosen this fate herself.

The three travellers crested the top of a tiring hill and paused a long moment. Seraph was no longer with them, the great ursine having been sent back to inform the tribe of Fluttershy’s departure. The wind whipped about the girl’s scant clothing as they surveyed the countryside.

They found themselves between two worlds: the murky, grey and green Toxic Jungle behind them... and ahead, lush, verdant greenland, emerald forests, sparkling waters. A truly refreshing sight. Keeping one hand coiled in the tresses of Bow’s hair, Fluttershy stretched a dainty arm upwards, pointing towards the horizon. “This way lies a pleasing glade, where we can commune with nature. There is both fresh water and fruit...”

She turned to Applejack, deferring to the older woman’s judgment: “If it pleases you, we could relax and recuperate there.”

"Now you jus' hang on one dang ol' second, little Missy. You're tellin' me there's some kinda waterin' hole just ripe for the plucking right over there? And it's this close to the Toxic Jungle? Well shoot, if that just don't take the dang ol' cake, a-hyuck!"

With thundering footfalls that shook the earth itself, Applejack came to stand beside Fluttershy. Her gaze trailed down the tightly-muscled length of the younger girl's outstretched arm... and then she looked off into the distance, all the way to where Fluttershy was pointing. Applejack stared for some time, hunting the horizon for anything, any form of respite. "Well... Iffin you're not just fibbin', then you bet your oats that sort of comfort would be mighty welcome."

With her ultra-keen eagle eyesight, it only took Applejack a moment to spy the spot Fluttershy was directing her to. Her breath immediately caught in her throat. Her heart leapt in her chest. The view corroborated the pinkette's assertion.

Applejack sagged as the strength in her limbs left her, and it became a struggle to simply stand. The amazonian blonde was scuffed as scratched, and her limbs ached with a good deal of invisible pain wrought from the extent of her exertion. Her enormous breasts heaved with her every ragged inhale, Applejack unable to control even her breathing as she worked to steady herself. In addition to countless new injuries, she had reopened a few old ones as well. Her luscious, goddess-blessed body would see to it that injuries would heal remarkably fast with a bit of food and rest, but until then, she was operating at a fraction of her usual power.

But could she trust Fluttershy to lead her? The path looked dangerous, circling around the side of a huge and jutting rocky outcrop, passing over bogs and a quicksand-laden murk. Applejack would be following the advice of a woman who had just tried to kill her, and she was in no state to take on another opponent of Fluttershy's caliber.

And yet... Even as she doubted, Applejack's body was screaming for rest. Physically and mentally, she was exhausted. She realized how badly she yearned for the simple comforts she had gone without for so long.

Thankfully, Fluttershy seemed no better off, having been dealt the kind of beating to force her to submit.

So she listened to the titty-monster beside her, albeit with caution, and already plotting a dozen or more quick executions if Fluttershy did turn traitor. Applejack's deep mistrust of others still had a strong hold on her heart, but now it was tempered by something she couldn't readily grasp, a sensation she lacked the words to form.

The warrior's stony heart had moved, but who could say how far?

Satisfied with her surveillance, the mighty warrior allowed herself to relax. Sinewy muscles like those of an ox lost all their tension, and Applejack eased down into a leisurely sit atop a mighty bounder.

Finally, rest.

Applejack gulped, then turned back to the Bandrui. "Alrighty then, li'l missy. Lead the way to that there glade, Fluttershy."

As Applejack watched Fluttershy smiling, steepling her fingers together and beginning to gush her thanks, the Amazon smiled a crooked smile. She watched those broodmare hips turn in a circle towards Bow, speak with him, and then begin swaying downhill...

Yes, what had ultimately pushed Applejack to agree, was the intangible, yet unshakable, feeling deep within, that Fluttershy could prove to be of use, should she allow her to accompany them. Whether this was because of some unseen influence from her goddess-brand, pushing her to be the best broodmother she could be, or because the blonde was acutely aware as to what Fluttershy wanted most, it wasn't clear.

However, as an almost beast-like roar emanating from Applejack's middle could testify, she wasn't exactly in a position to refuse the opportunity to feast for the first time since she had taken down her dauntingly venomous quarry.

Sometime later, the trio (sans bear), arrived in the promised glade. Both of the Demigoddesses set down their weapons and began to explore the sun-kissed sanctuary. Bow followed along behind them, little more than an extra bit of substance to either of the beast-like women's shadows.

Above, a sunshine-strewn canopy where rays of beaming light were free to soak thoroughly into tanned and pale flesh alike. Underfoot lush green grass rose up from fertile soils. And around them, trees that actually looked like trees rose up optimistically towards the sky. Nothing like the misshapen, warped blights upon the land from the Toxic Jungle, they brought peace and tranquility to the trio of onlookers.

Applejack could tell this was a magical place, and likely unseen by outsiders for thousands of years. Just as the Toxic Jungle had given form and purpose to a beautiful girl like Fluttershy, perhaps those malevolent spirits had also seen fit to birth a pleasing haven like this as well...

Most striking of all was the centre of the clearing where tree coverage was least dense. There, as if it were shone from heaven itself, was a great beam of golden light forming a glowing cascade that shot directly towards the earth. At its base lay a great field of pink and yellow flowers, curling upwards towards that lovely sunshine. Fluttershy moved towards it, hesitantly at first, one hand raised. Under her thick, thick tresses of pink hair, those juicy, moist lips parted gently, but formed no words.

For all its splendour, the clearing was quite small. She only had to take a few strides on those long, athletic legs of hers to come "abreast" of the flowers, thrusting those wonderfully full and plump puppies of hers directly into the pool of sunlight. Those big, fat teats swayed up and over the flowers long before the rest of her came into the light, immediately blotting out the sun for dozens of them with nothing more than her lascivious booby-meat.

Unfettered, the battle-hardened Amazon dropped to her knees in their midst, taking great care not to crush them, and gently ran her fingers through the fronds.

"Oh, they're beautiful... To think something like this existed here..." The battle paint across her brow widened with her eyes, a soft blush rising to her pretty features. "I'm so glad we came here, heehee."

It was while she was focussed on that that Bow and Applejack saw the undergrowth were now swarming with animals she'd long since imagined would never survive in this place... rabbits, deer, squirrels... They all watched Fluttershy with interest, but it was only when she raised her hands to them that they gathered around her. "Come here, my little forest friends..."

Now covered in cutesy animals, she looked absolutely delighted with herself... Although she coughed nervously when she realized once again why she had come here with Applejack and Bow. She was to tend to Applejack's needs now as much as Bow's. "Umm... There is a spring near here, Applejack. Why don't we prepare something to eat for Bow, and then us go girls... go there alone."

Her eyes dipped for a long moment. They watered slightly as she stared at the largest pair of tits she'd ever seen. Possibly the biggest in the world. She coughed, doing a somewhat admirable job of hiding what should have been obvious lust.

For a woman like Fluttershy, it was nothing unusual for her to be obsessed with big tits. Or rather, to take it even further into a truly deep-seated breast fetishism. She had developed her own set of bra-busting cantaloupes at a very young age and had seen the jealous looks from other women, the lust they inspired in others. She had only grown bigger and bigger over the years, starting out "The Biggest" and growing far, far, far beyond that "meagre" title. She ended with a truly "made for sex" figure beyond men's wildest fantasies.

To that end, being confronted with a bosom that made her feel flat-chested took Fluttershy’s breath away. The buxom cutie’s hands itched to squeeze and grope.

"If you wish, I can tend to your wounds... and umm..." Her voice dropped to a shy whisper: "... A-And bathe you..."

The stretch of land laid out before the bladeswoman’s eyes seemed to defy all reason. Had she passed on to her sacred resting place in the Heavens? Had she, unbeknownst to her, fallen ill to Bow's poison long ago, and passed without realizing? The splendid, verdant beauty of this hallowed ground near brought tears to the Amazon's brooding eyes, and with it a warmth and comfort that would have been unnaturally strong anywhere else, let alone on the outskirts of the Toxic Jungle. Everything here was far more clear, more alive. It was a stark contrast to the dead, muted hues of that dangerous land... now, such vistas seemed little more than a mockery of the true beauty laid out before them.

Even Applejack's breathing was far easier. Only the purest of air entered her lungs now, repairing her tired body, renewing her strength. Truly, Fluttershy had found a miniature paradise here in the wilds. It was much easier to believe the pink-haired huntress had been sincere in her surrender, and her pledge to reform.

But why was Fluttershy staring at her so intently? Did she think Applejack would not notice her constantly looking, darting furtive glances in the great blonde's direction? It was pure foolishness! Perhaps Fluttershy's isolation had kept her from knowing the simple truths of this world... but one all heroes and heroines alike were aware of was the edge that all hunters constantly lived on. In the countless stygian hellscapes of this dark, animalistic world, few adventurers survived long; those that did managed it by did so without honing their senses to an almost preternatural level. 

Knowing when she was under scrutiny now came naturally to Applejack. It was a sensation that had plagued her during her time over the volcano's fires. A constant, overwhelming feeling that she was being studied by another... 

Maybe if it were anyone else, the naked lust in Fluttershy's hungry eyes would have been obvious to them. But the battle was still fresh in Applejack's mind, and she had convinced herself that the busty bitch was still just biding her time. Were those small, adorable woodland creatures actually deadly allies poised to swarm at Fluttershy's command? It would make for a truly diabolical attack, one to thoroughly disturb the towering blonde in ways assaults from trained warriors could not. 

Even the invitation to follow her -alone- could be a potential threat. An attempt to do away with Applejack quietly.

Applejack threw down her axe. A simple gesture, to hide her acute awareness of Fluttershy's plans from her.

"...Bathe? Very well, I could use a bath, and washing has become that much more difficult with these damn things growing bigger each day..."

\---

In the end, she was more surprised than anyone when the pair arrived at a cool, inviting and refreshing spring. Truly, it threw Applejack's war-torn imagination all the way back to the freshwater springs of her homeland! 

So it truly was just bathing, then? That longing gaze in her eyes burned too intensely for Applejack to be at ease, but there was only one way to know for sure. If Fluttershy wished to attack her, then it would come eventually, whether sooner or later. 

So she agreed, by slowly unveiling those very same melons that had her counterpart in curvaceousness so transfixed...

The women's dark, tanned and colossal forms - each a Callipygian work of art in its own smoothness and fullness - sank inch by inch into the warm, soothing spring waters. Naked as the day they were born, they were free to enjoy this private moment in nature.

Applejack's feet touched down on the soil underfoot first. Her toes intermingled with the reeds and vines crisscrossing the pool's floor. Schools of small fish barely larger than a fingernail scattered in her wake. A sigh that had been buried deep in her chest finally made itself heard.

The blonde-azon had just barely gotten comfortable when Fluttershy, squealing, collapsed onto her from behind. Previously so surefooted, Fluttershy must surely be a little too relaxed now. There was no other explanation for the way she so carelessly tripped on a rock and barreled forwards, splashing into Applejack from behind.

If Applejack had suspected an attack, this must be it, poor as it might be... although if Fluttershy planned to smother her, she was off to a good start. Both Applejack's upper _and_ lower back were suddenly swallowed up by warm, decadent breasts, each as soft as jello.

Those big, natural tits smacked into Applejack with a resounding squish that sent them vibrating off in all directions, bouncing back against Fluttershy's chest, slapping both girl's arms, squeezing into every gap that presented itself... before ending up smothering the dark-skinned Amazon all the way from her shoulder blades to the small of her back. There was enough breast back there to feed an entire nursery... or one thirsty giantess.

"Aaaa~!" Fluttershy cried out in her sweet voice. But when she brought those sweet lips back together, the shaman still firmly pressed herself against Applejack from behind. She made no effort to move away.

"Mmm... I... I slipped. Heehee~"

And then, without any warning, she was pressing her face into Applejack's nape, inhaling the other woman's scent. "Nnnh... So powerful... What a masculine aroma you have..."

When Applejack felt the sensation of something impacting her broad back, she reflexively tensed up. She believed the attack she had been waiting for had finally come. When it became clear that she wasn't the target of a sneak attack, the blonde barbarian relaxed all over again, returning the muscles she had forced outward with her flexing back in the depths of her deceptively-luscious figure. She allowed herself to be swallowed up by warm softness once again.

"You're sayin' that even after I already done told you I'm with child? Mm... Sounds like I ain't changed as much as I was fearin, then," Applejack murmured idly. Sure enough, Fluttershy was pushing into the sort of physique that could rip whole trees out of the ground. Applejack's muscles struck a stark contrast to the eternally-luscious pinkette mewling with delight behind her.

Her body might have become far, far curvier in a short amount of time thanks to the goddess's brand, and her subsequent fertilization, but Applejack was glad to see she could still summon great power, despite the life that now grew within her.

And now it might be time to turn that power onto Fluttershy. More and more, the wandering barbarian's thoughts turned toward the big, soft breasts flirtatiously squeezed against her, so large they engulfed even her muscular back... and even overwhelmed the Amazon's steel-corded arms. Applejack found them difficult to ignore - bested as they were only by her own chest, perhaps Mare's.

But their softness was unclassed. Applejack recalled the silk and satin pillows noblewomen laid their heads upon - the outlandish udders behind her splayed out around the shape of her body, as if trying to slowly suck it in. The sensation was dreamy, and she was reluctant to even turn back to look at the jungle girl who could practically hide behind her own tits.

"But I gotta wonder, little missy... You got that bosom damn near put to rights on me... You plannin' on washin' my back with those, or somesuch?"

"I am... Allow me, Applejack..." the pouty, oversized pair of lips tucked under all that pink hair softly whispered. They were as squishy and soft as ever, seemingly made solely to be kissed.

The ultimate breeding sow fully revealed herself to Applejack, casting aside her previous guise: that of the ultimate deadly warrior. Fluttershy now eagerly served the one who had defeated her so soundly. As if she were the snow drifts of the Northern Wastes themselves, Fluttershy's water-dripping teats engulfed Applejack's back, rubbing gently up and down, sweeping torrents of soothing water along the massively-muscular warrior woman's spine.

On the first sweep over, the water barely reached Applejack's upper-back muscles. But as Fluttershy more insistently began to work her breasts against the Amazonian woman's body, more and more of her came to be cleansed of the Jungle's mire. It was a world-class service, to be enjoyed only by her.

"In truth, this powerful body of yours excites me terribly... I have never been bested in combat before... And those that came close were all powerful practitioners of magic, and in fighting they causing untold devastation to the jungle itself... Conjuring creatures that trampled the trees, blazing flaming trails through the undergrowth... Horrible fiends, all of them!"

She smooshed herself against Applejack one final time. "But you... You were magnificent... All the might and magic of the Toxic Jungle were battered aside by nothing more than... than these muscles... Oh my, I'm all tingly just looking at them~ Do they, mm, do they love as fiercely as they hate~?" She giggled, a musical little purr that made Applejack's hands ache to grab her.

"Well... Turn around and I'll continue washing you, you rugged powerhouse~ ♥"

Such a cute turn of phrase! So totally at odd with her ladylike, soft-voiced demeanor. Applejack knew thinking back to this five-star love doll treatment in future would warm her heart on any future lonely nights.

"Mm... You ain't the only one appreciatin' these muscles, girly. This body of mine has the strength to move any obstacle... the might to smite any foe."

Applejack flexed her enormous biceps, cordially putting on a show for the plump muscle-junkie behind her. "But I gotta wonder... Will it all eventually be taken from me? I've already started on my journey towards bein' a fine ol' lady with a pack of kids of her own. Only took a few days to get these... enormous mounds of meat. Is the rest of my figure... hah... gonna get bit by the same bug?" Applejack asked. Even as she voiced the question, AJ knew Fluttershy lacked the answers... she simply voiced the deep-seated concerns she had been musing over these last few days.

Nevertheless, Applejack pivoted her immense self around just as Fluttershy had requested. With the Goddess's brand exerting more power on her body than ever before, the brawny blonde had no choice but to hoist her incredible breasts - now the greatest concentration of luscious jiggle and plush fat on her entire body - towards Fluttershy, displacing tens of litres of the lake's water in doing so. "What do you think, Fluttershy? Will you still praise me, once my middle begins to grow round and smooth?"

"I reckon these things are a sign of what's to come... I've always been on the busty side of tha' spectrum, beforehand... To the point where you can notice 'em from miles away... But I ain't never encountered anything so cumbersome like these." With those words, it was as if a spell had been cast on Fluttershy. The topic that was simply too large to ignore a moment longer had been broached, and now those bright blue eyes in Fluttershy's head shone as she stared directly at the Amazon's chest.

"Oh my, yes," Fluttershy agreed. "I can already tell you'll have to a-adapt your fighting style around them... Certainly none of the knights entering my land ever had ones these big...”

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Oh, maybe they ended up in other lines of work!” 

Fluttershy had a point. And not just about Applejack's choice of profession: but she quietly shelved that comment away with a reminder to punish the flower power bimbo for it later on.

What Fluttershy had a point about was Applejack's need to adapt to her new figure. Even if she bound her breasts in her tightest clothes, those supple, fleshy tits yearned to be free, and undulated perversely with the smallest amount of physical activity. Many a time had the mighty barbarian laid hands on a demon-cursed blade or hurled earth-scorching explosive runes... But none of those armaments had ever even come near as close to leaving her bereft of consciousness than the accidental swinging of those two bubbly, bouncing boulders. Shirts, chain, plate-mails... all would be busted, creaking, shattering, tearing and exploding off.

Once Applejack finished turning around, those very same super-prominent knockers were now mashed up against Fluttershy's own unreal pair. This was more or less an inevitability, given how immense both were: Applejack would have had to carry on a face-to-face conversation from several steps back otherwise.

So it was that they came to a collision of two very different skin tones... one which starkly reminded the Barbarian that amidst her woes there also lay sizeable boons. With the development of a divinely-empowered bust came a supernatural level of sensation hitherto undreamt of... and now it sparked pleasure that made her mewl in appreciation, much like the great yowling beasts that stalked the savannahs... and their adorably whiskered brethren.

So as much as Applejack would have liked to further wallow in pissing and moaning, she was grudgingly forced to admit... this felt pretty fucking fantastic. She reminded herself that one who had fully submitted to her will was now bathing her. So she would accept it, and see that it was finished...

And just as she thought so, Applejack was provided with another reason, by cheeky, daring Fluttershy, to doubt her fortune. Applejack was roused from her thoughts by the sound of Fluttershy continuing to pitter-patter in her ears: "Yes, these lovely big breasts must be protected..." insisted that plump little pervert, as she kneaded and squeezed. "It just wouldn't do to have these hurt or bruised..."

Applejack was just about to nod sagely, impressed with Fluttershy's concern for her, when the pinkette plowed on: "... Not when they bring Master Bow so much joy... so much happiness. The glow in his eyes when he looks at you... ooh! It makes me shudder! I can see the little sweetheart get a little more excited every time these udders come to dominate a little more of your frame! Grow more, you wonderful big boobs! Larger and larger!"

Truly, the words spilling out from under that rich head of pink hair, falling from those ruby-red lips, were the sort of insanity most-often brought on by sunstroke or an affliction of demons. Fluttershy had been driven mad... but by no ailment other than the bouncing buxom bosom of the one before her. Like the great sandstone formations lurking in the Western Empire's harsh, sandy-brown deserts, the twin peaks of Applejack's bosom called to Fluttershy, making her drool flow freely, driving the bimbo to touch, grope and taste. That great vista was not just exposed, but presented, and Fluttershy squeezed and groped to her heart's content.

Truly, Applejack felt as if a plaything for the damnable pervert girl. With the way Fluttershy palmed nipples larger than her entire hands, or snapped her pouty lips together around their tips and tugged them inch after inch up and away from their floppy foundations, it seemed that she had developed an obsession with large, milk-fountaining teats on level with a newborn baby. On the occasions where Applejack freely oozed milk for her, the perverted bandrui quickly swallowed, working her throat energetically where another woman would have pulled away, or even outright gagged from the shock of the release.

The 180 of her personality came completely to pass. Where the woman had once attempted to spear Applejack with bone-stiff spears of wood, or choke the life from her buxom body with steel-strong cables of vine, now she was face-first in soft, squishy boobs. Closed eyes, and with a smile of purest contentment upon her face. "Mmmm... Mmm... Soft... So soft..."

Fluttershy fully encircled her head with Applejack's divinely-empowered teats. She wrapped her arms fully around them, squeezing the melons together about her pretty little head as if seeking suffocation. But she chirped enthusiastically from within their depths. Her lips continued to suck and smooch. Her foolish, improper, wrong... and thoroughly intoxicating!... actions saw her wrapping her fat lips around a nipple.

When the bubbly girl surfaced, she was hyperventilating, her giant chest rising and falling... and lifting Applejack's own rack with each breath she took. "Hnnh... N-Now then... He will expect us to lay with him together, don't you agree? We should... practise that sort of thing as well... Sharing him... Don't you agree?"

"Share? Your dang head must be full'a hayseeds if you think a warrior like me is gonna start sharing! I jus'... hah... take!"

But as soon as the words left Applejack's mouth, she seemed to earnestly be set on betraying them. The fingertips of that svelte love goddess, her coercive lips, might just be enough to weaken even this warrior of legend's resolve. Fluttershy's hot mouth sucked out all resistance in her targets.

"Though... I suppose I could grant you that much... ooh... But only outta respect, from our battle and such-like! Nothing more! So don't go gettin' cocky, now!" Applejack declared in a breathy gasp. Her attempts to remain ever-stoic faltered in the face of Fluttershy's seductive onslaught. Once again the blondeazon found herself revising her impressions of Fluttershy: from mighty foe, to strange, peculiar woman... and now in this moment of privacy, an absolutely-depraved pervert! It didn't matter that they were both female, the pink-haired amazon had as much an eye for her Goddess-expanded chest as any red-blooded man might, and made absolutely no attempt to disguise her desire to see her head-sized bosom grow even larger!

Applejack shivered from the sensation of Fluttershy's fingers digging deep into the enveloping expanse of her oversized chest, as she realized just how outrageous the babe before her really was. Even being able to physically tower over Fluttershy didn't seem to help, not when that just made it easier for her partner to completely bury her face between those mounds. Much to the pinkette's delight.

Things only got worse once Fluttershy drew small streams of milk from Applejack.

It must have been only yesterday that the Amazon had realized her powerful and potent body would be turned to childrearing soon... and yet she was clearly rising to the occasion ahead of schedule. The twin fountains of purest white blasting from her udders caught her completely off guard.

It took all of Applejack's battle-hardened will, a will forged through one herculean feat after the next, to remain standing on her feet, and not crumple from the shock. But while she had succeeded in remaining upright, she could not disguise the pleasure she felt, which now ran counter to her supposedly stern words. Her lips quivered, and her knees turned inward to wantonly and slowly rub her thighs together... right there in the spring...

Fluttershy stood in awe of Applejack's fat teats blasting their twin streams of milk. A lovey-dovey light rose in her eyes, alongside a powerful urge to suckle... her mouth watered as she reverted to an almost child-like state in the presence of such maternal might.

"Sho... amazshing..." she burbled, looking up at Applejack with spellbound eyes. That head of pink fluttered once again, and she dove forwards, fastening her thick bimbo lips directly to a teat. With all the power of a farmer determinedly milking his prize-winning cow, Fluttershy took deep and indecent sucks over and over... bringing about a memorable tightness in Applejack's chest. Her breasts, already swollen past the size of any man's wildest dreams, now seemed to swell larger as countless bundles of heroic adipose tissue answered the call to arms, brazenly rushing forwards to produce the milk they had been born to create.

The effect was akin to a waterfall, a constant stream that blasted into Fluttershy's mouth, leaving her struck dumb... Applejack was the one being sucked on so hard her chest ached, yet dear, dim Fluttershy was the one with glassy eyes and a dim look on her face. She wrapped her arms around Applejack's broad back as far as she could go, doing her best impression of a crushing bear-hug she could, and sucked herself silly... 

Applejack's breasts tingled in response to the emptiness of the Druid's stomach, and they continued to pour constant streams of milk down that hungry bimbo's gullet. Fluttershy seemed to only be getting warmed up! "Mmm! Mmmmm! Sho tashty! Milk! Thish is sho good!"

Applejack's teat had been sucked so hard it had been pulled up from her chest entirely. Her raw chest muscles were exposed as her tit was heaved into the space between the two women, dragged up and away by Fluttershy's perverted sucking. She did the same to the other breast right afterwards, then finally let both breasts bounce back against Applejack's chest with loud slaps.

Fluttershy wiped her lips, smearing the milk further across her face... and regarded the destruction she had levied against Applejack's chest. There were still roughly as big despite her gut being swollen to the brim with milk... another blessing Applejack would doubtless have to thank the Goddess for... and due to the pleasure Applejack also found herself delirious, on the verge of orgasm from start to finish.

And that mischievous little brat was in full milkmaid mode... she didn't regret her wicked, childish actions one bit. She giggled impishly and continued to tongue up the milk splashed across her face and lips. "Mm-hm-hm-hm... I've... never gone this far with another girl before... This is... so wonderful..."

Applejack found it immensely disturbing that she could be so easily subdued. With just some firm suckling of the two, enormous, wobbling weak points that had blossomed on her chest, she was fully at Fluttershy's mercy. As a warrior, she had grown used to shrugging off blows that could kill a man, and yet this depraved woman had her trembling where she stood. And all just by siphoning the staggering amount of milk Applejack had produced in a relatively short amount of time.

Worse yet, it seemed as if the goddess was condemning Applejack to life as a prize-winning Holstein. Not even the amount of cream Fluttershy had gulped managed to shrink her breasts by any noticeable degree. By the way they tingled and sloshed from within, the blonde barbarian suspected the opposite had actually occurred. By finding a willing partner to nourish, they rose to meet demands by producing even more in the future. That was another reason why Applejack shuddered, as she imagined that all her tops would start to sport growing, damp spots if she so much as jumped too high. Her stomach had yet to even really round out with the child she was certain she carried, yet her growth had already passed so far beyond her control.

Applejack was startled from her thoughts as the nearby bushes rustled with faint movements. It might just be the case that the girls had a silent spectator to their naughty playtime together.

It didn’t escape Applejack’s attention one bit. Even as the rest of her body seemed bent on becoming soft and comforting, her battle-honed senses had remained sharp. Years of combat and fending off ambushes had taught the warrior that something larger than Fluttershy's small animals lurked nearby, and that it was moving toward the two in the bath. Unarmed and unprepared, irresistibly-luscious body still partially entwined with Fluttershy's, Applejack was nearly-defenseless. So she snapped out of her lusty haze, and scooped up a pebble from the base of the spring.

Tossing it towards the rustling foliage that had caught her attention, she made a bold declaration of challenge towards the intruder, refusing to stand down even as she was at a significant disadvantage... "Who's there!? You bes' be showin' yourself, or the next one'll be ten times bigger!"

But there was only one other it could be. In this place sacred to nature, no enemies or transgressors would bother the curvaceous pair of maidens... Their rampant fertility and prominent curves both came to be viewed by only one pair of lusty, masculine eyes... viewed, admired and ultimately expanded further.

With a cracking of twigs and a rustling of brush, Bow crept from the undergrowth, emerging into the light. 

Pitter-patter. The little cherub tread softly, footfalls muffled further by the rain-slick grasses underfoot. The sunlight played gently across Bow's rigid, muscular body as he came and stood quietly by the edge of the pool.

Slosh slosh. In contrast, the two great women disturbed the water greatly with their passage, waters parting about their sumptuous forms. Like two tremendous vessels, they forded a path, coming to stand before him.

It was a testament to the pair's respective heights that even waist-deep in the water Bow stood outside of, the women were both almost eye-level with him.

When those tremendous beauties waded slowly through the water towards Bow, he gulped. He looked out across the vista of womanhood before him, and for the first time he seemed to truly grasp his situation. Their bodies, overdeveloped to the point of cartoons, were now both fully naked before him. 

Among the greatest temples of their world, none had statues more carefully or intricately carven than those dedicated to the Goddess, figures designed to represent the holy form itself in all its splendour. Rather than expressing the traditional shape of a woman, those statues surpassed reality, portraying women with assets undreamt of. Mountainous breasts that hung past the navel, dispensing waterfalls of sweat mother's milk... Lower bodies that bulged out into sheer ridiculousness, with thighs as wide as other women's hips... and creamy, shapely buttocks to match.

These two surpassed all the representations of those statues. Maybe once they had matched them ounce for ounce, curve for curve, but now those graven images would have to be replaced... the reality had outstripped them. And the reality was Bow's to enjoy, and his alone. He would sink himself balls-deep into female perfection, pawing and snatching at Heaven itself.

Was he even the same species as these Goddesses? How could he be? Alone, either of these women possessed a figure that defied all sense and reason, developed far beyond the bounds of what should be capable. While their bodies had been swollen to hyper-sexuality by two different, respective forms of magic, he had remained an almost unchanged human... a pretty child totally different from them.

Hips large enough that Bow couldn't fully encircle even a third of their circumference with his hands... Breasts like fat milk tanks, creating cleavages even while bare-chested... and capped by four nipples that were more rose-red than pink, looking constantly engorged, stiff and throbbing with need. And faces that effortlessly charmed him and drew him in, even the most innocent look from either girl coming to be perverse and sultry when set alongside those productive, bountiful bodies.

Fluttershy’s eyes were naturally drawn to the hulking male member between Bow's legs. She half-purred and half-chuckled when she saw he stood more than erect for both of them. Staring at the jumping, twitching bulge in his loincloth made her a horny, dogged sow. Her womb ached and her brain expunged all thoughts not pertaining to childbirth. Without any conscious thought from the woman, she hooded her eyes and began to pant like a mutt.

"L-Look, Applejack...Bow caught his bitches playing together... about to mount each other like animals... Mmn. He must be here to discipline us, heehee~"

Bow gulped again. His whole throat shifted up and down as the trembling boy fought something like nausea. He stumbled towards the women, arms raised, unable to form coherent thoughts anymore. It was as if the Goddess herself had possessed him, but the truth was far simpler. His mind succumbed to their flesh, and he needed to be amongst these two superhuman beauties. "G-Guh..."

Fluttershy stretched her arms out towards him... but Applejack was closer.

Judging by the look on her face, this close proximity left her displeased. Her eyes darted nervously, her upper lip quivered. "Discipline us? We... Listen, missy, we women-folk should be teachin' that brat a lesson for spying on us... and just what do you mean by "his"?" 

Applejack retorted quickly, asserting the dominance she was known for. But she clearly had some trouble getting it out... she squirmed under Bow's gaze. Fueled by the divine mandate that bound the two of them together, the powerful barbarian could feel the small boy's lust as he moved closer, and she trembled. She knew he hoped to further acquaint himself with her -and Fluttershy's- incredible sexuality. 

With that in mind, Applejack's attempt at standing her ground and turning the tables proved halfhearted at best... after all, she wanted to be bred just as much as the whorish pinkette standing beside her. Any attempt to remain clear-headed had long since been thwarted by Fluttershy's wanton admiration of her body. Now her arousal, already stoked beyond belief, was at fever pitch. Even the icy waters of the Northlands couldn't keep the warmth building up within her at bay, now that Bow approached her, just as naked as the two of them. His manhood, outrageously large for such a small, adorable boy, stood tall like a mast, albeit one angrily throbbing at the sight of their incredible, womanly fertility. 

Contrary to Fluttershy, Applejack donned a determined look as Bow closed in on them both. But just like the shameless girl, she was struck with a blossoming desire to put her unnatural fertility to good use.

As such, when Bow finally drifted into the water, and Applejack's reach, she quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The difference in their respective heights was immediately apparent. With such profoundly enormous breasts, she would have had to crane her neck, or reserve a hand to mash them down, just to see his face. And doing no such thing, she relied on what little she could see, as well as the feeling of Bow in her hands... most of all, that hot shaft prodding her inner thigh. From Bow's perspective, he only saw the top of her golden-haired head cresting those twin peaks wobbling above him, but that suited the warrior just fine. While she desperately tried to sound in charge, one look upon her flushed cheeks and anxiously quivering lips would have betrayed the truth in an instant...

"Aah... As I was saying... You need to be punished, for... being so shameless! S-shameless and naughty! Punished... severely! By the both of us!"

Slowly and steadily, clearly seeing little need to rush here in peaceful nature, the little brat interposed himself between two Goddesses made flesh, women nothing short of curve-titans.

And the member swinging between his legs was the key to both their locks. Bow's long, fat cock looked as if it had emerged straight from the perverted pair's imaginations, a dark, thick male member mapped with alluring veins... so mouthwateringly juicy as to be unreal. It was all their slavering lusts made flesh, a member ordained by Gods to slide in and out of their pussies, to breed and reproduce with the female breeding machines. 

The difference between these three and others was like night and day. They were superhuman. Bodies like theirs existed outside of the natural order... both girls towered over men and women alike, hard muscle heaped on soft, squishy fat, heaped on hard muscle again... everywhere excess flesh could be packed it had been, and they had become bigger, bigger, bigger. In this damnable, savage world, characterized by droughts, famines, hunger... and dogged, deadly battles just to survive day-to-day life, these women had flourished tremendously, extremophiles that only got bigger and fuller. 

Any now they were reproducing, the world would be forever changed. From their loins would spring forth an army that would change the world... Their tribe would make 100 for every one made by their rivals. Humankind, previously a niche force in this world eking out an existence that could be wiped out by any catastrophic event, would now spread across the globe, stronger and more alive than ever before. And Applejack and Fluttershy's wombs were the vessels through which these great changes would be enacted.

Fluttershy purred in delight as Bow rubbed both their bellies, and sandwiched his face deep between four voluminous breasts, two tan, two pale, all for him. "Ooh, yes, you're right, of course, Applejack... He should be punished... and then punished some more~!"

She smiled warmly at Applejack and took a step close to the mammazon, submerging Bow in the depths of their chests. He squirmed as his head, previously lightly pressured, was now engulfed... Fluttershy and Applejack's breasts swept over his features, turning nose, lips and chin into nothing more than light depressions in endless expanses of breasts... Like a minor molehill on the wide expanse of a gladiatorial circus. Fluttershy pushed harder, smiling tremendously brightly as she suffocated the poor boy... only to finally let him up for air some thirty-odd seconds later.

"Our bodies are almost as suited to tormenting him as they are to making him shoot out his seed... How should we begin, mm~?"


	5. Breeding Fluttershy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluttershy is properly inducted into their perverted group.

Applejack opened her mouth as if to answer, but hesitated as she realized she hadn't thought that far ahead. When she had suggested punishing Bow, it had been an impulse based on desire and instinct more than rational thought. The premise of any "plan" had never come to her. Instead, Applejack found herself only threading the vaguest of concepts, and those largely comprised the erotic fantasies so deeply entrenched in her libido's whims.

She stalled for time, sweeping her gaze about the pool around in search of inspiration. But it was only when her sight drifted lower, towards Fluttershy's obscenely thick rear end, did she find her muse.

Something appropriate soon rose to the barbarian's lips, but she struggled to force the words out. Speaking so very sexually was still foreign to the massively-curved breeding machine, as if her brain had not caught up with her milk-packed breasts and childbearing hips. She stumbled over the words, blushing all the while: "We should... should... sit on the little sneak! He can't jus' go plumb thinkin' he can make any girl fat with babies... Maybe me and Fluttershy here should show you we already got enough 'weight' as is, hm?"

Applejack could hardly believe the words slipping from her own, full lips... But in the face of her powerful need for Fluttershy's booty, they were all that came to mind. Those wobbling pale expanses bulging - bursting - out of Fluttershy's thick hips and thin waist took charge of Applejack's senses, leaving her unable to resist.

Yes! She wanted to see that lush and bountiful ass used on Bow! Fluttershy's lush and bountiful lower body crushing Bow until he whined from the weight. Bow's dark, calloused hands sinking into the expanse of soft, creamy flesh... Bow holding Fluttershy's hips as he thrust against her cushioned ass, cock deep inside her pussy. The more Applejack thought of these things, the more she wished for them to become reality.

It was all a pretense. An invitation to breed under a thin veneer... In this warm-up phase, Applejack slyly advanced the filthy conversation with innuendo and teasing. As their pussies grew both stickier and redder, both girls would find the words to howl for dick, to beg for dick to sink deep inside their pussies... but for now it was all done with furtive glances and nervous smiles. It would be plain as day to an onlooker that these three intended to fuck each other raw, yet Applejack deluded herself with talk of "punishment."

She wanted to watch as Fluttershy was impregnated by her mate.

But why make it one ass, when they had two at their disposal? Having already been bred by the upstart boy with the oversized cock, the blonde barbarian was even fuller-figured than Fluttershy. As per the goddess' wishes, pregnancy tried its hardest to shape her body from that of an avatar of war, to a paragon of luscious fertility and motherhood. Thinking upon that, it only seemed fair to subject the horny boy to some of the extra mass she had been forced to bear, and see if he would learn anything from the experience. Fluttershy might not have had quite the motive, but she had the figure, and didn't appear to actually need a reason to grind her sinful body against the boy she liked.

As the girls compressed Bow with enormous boobs from both sides, Applejack explained further: "Reckon we can both sit on him. Make him really regret his decision! Now who gets which end, mm?""

Applejack felt eager to begin. Her prior teasing had left her hot and bothered.

At first Fluttershy assumed she must have misheard the busty blonde on the other side of the hung, handsome hero between their over-curved forms. It took a moment to process, her lips silently mouthing the deviant words tumbling from Applejack's mouth, but when she put them all together, a grin lit up her face. Fluttershy couldn't have looked happier with this development if she'd tried! A perverted sex game between two grown women and an overhung little stud? Yes, she thoroughly appreciated the idea.

It was no small wonder that the pale Bandrui thought she misheard her dusky counterpart. Fluttershy knew better than anyone that women were truly perverted creatures, ranking head and shoulders above all others when it came to naked, sexual lust. A properly corrupted woman could become a bitch, baying and slobbering for males on command. Girls would enthusiastically shake their tits and asses as much as was necessary to get throbbing cocks, loaded with baby-making cum, between their legs. They lusted and slobbered without shame, and then hissed appreciatively as the breeding fire was put out in their wombs, rolling their eyes back and cumming-cumming-cumming...

But women who dared completely given both body and mind over to carnal lusts were few and far between. Society devoted a great deal of time and effort towards teaching girls not to plunge into hedonism. Such ideas were alien to Fluttershy, but even out here in the world's most dangerous lands, women were taught to act with dignity, and to withhold their charms until the right man appealed to them.

In short, Fluttershy had not expected Applejack to so eagerly remove that mask put in place by society, and plunge into depravity with her. She wore a tight, secret smile of high approval for her fellow bride as she led Bow to the water's edge. "Come on, little man. Your punishment begins here, mm... Come on, out of the water~"

They exited the water, droplets steadily travelling down the gravid swells of many a curve.

Bow landed on the grass with a thud, deposited there by the pair of Amazons looming over him. The view was pure fetishistic impossibility, each woman far out-sizing the human species they resembled... they were both more Goddess than woman now. They lowered those bodies of great size and weight, blotting out the sun, squatting over him, pushing down on him... mounting him.

It was a wonder the ground didn't shake when those two tremendous asses came down on his petite frame. Fluttershy alighted first, clapping his midsection between the cheeks of her powerful ass.

"Well then... I'll take this, if you please..." she cooed.

Fluttershy shifted her dripping, bare bottom down onto the boy's crotch. She didn't immediately proceed to penetration... she considered it, but a wicked idea had occurred to her in the last few minutes, brought on by the mentions of punishment. Fluttershy wished... to tease him... She planned to bind him to her, perhaps even as thoroughly as Applejack's inherited magic had already done so.

After all, a woman's body could be a great corruptive force for males. Girls could easily drive men to delirium. The curves of a big fat pair of tits could torment a stud just as easily as they could be used to soothe... and she absolutely wanted to employ that power now. She wanted to pervert Bow even past what Mare had taught him, to make him into a boy who wouldn't be satisfied by bodies other than their super-sized, hyper-fertile figures. Women with curves anything less than astonishing would be abandoned, forever left by the wayside!

So Fluttershy taunted her lover with her big, bouncing ass. She did it out of love, driving him to lust only for tremendous bodies straight from wet dreams. Bodies like her's... and Applejack's.

She started by planting a foot on either side of his thighs, and tangled her hands in the grass by his toes. It put her ass, swathed in long pink hair, almost directly in his face... where it should be. She exposed everything to him, flaunting her obscene body. Satisfied she had his attention Fluttershy lowered her behind, trapping Bow under her butt. She squished him, swallowing up boy-thighs, boy-crotch and boy-belly...

She pushed her ass against his stiff pole, squeezing it between her rosy pink cheeks.

Fluttershy looked back at her victim, face flushed and smile crooked. Her eyes said she knew exactly what she did, and she enjoyed it... perverting this boy into a beast that loved asses grown far beyond human sizes. She looked up towards Applejack, eager to have the barbarian join her in her endeavour. "Come on, Applejack... He wants your butt as well~"

"... Reckon he be desirin' it no more once I'm done with him!" Applejack boldly reaffirmed... but only after a momentary lapse of judgment, where she considered just happily grinding away on Bow. Hiding her true desires, she plunged on.

Once again, the towering, blonde warrior was grateful she still dripped with moisture from the spring. It disguised the beads of sweat forming on her brow - and elsewhere - in response to this scenario she sorely lacked experience in. Applejack had fought essentially her entire life. If she weren't brushing off advances from men too weak to hope to capture her attention, she waded through blood-soaked battlefields, emerging victorious like the embodiment of war made flesh. Having laughed in the face of death, she used to think not a single thing could give her pause... only to be proven wrong when Bow abruptly entered her life, and filled it with pleasure.

Even now, beneath the gargantuan shelf of a chest able to shelter small children from the rain, Applejack's heart pounded in a way she had previously believed only the direst of battles produced. With eyes wide, the blonde barbarian watched Fluttershy volunteer to make the first move, crouching down to plant her obscenely cushioned butt right atop of a boy scrawny enough to be engulfed beneath it. Every errant jiggle and wobble etched itself into Applejack's memory as Fluttershy assumed her chosen position. Before she knew it, Applejack found herself pursing her full, kissable lips at the sight.

Fluttershy's invitation roused her from her lust-fueled haze. It was just the thing to push Applejack into following through on her words, having not been the kind of warrior, or woman, to ever go back on her word. The concept of 'punishment' had been her idea after all, her boast she had to put to action... or risk looking the coward. There was no denying the trepidation she felt as she gazed down toward Bow, his lower-half completely smothered by the pink-haired amazon and her tremendous rump. Yet at the same time, desire burned within Applejack. She felt the need to once again indulge in that which she had suppressed for so very long. A wayward caress of her barely-rounded middle subconsciously reminded her that her task had been done, so there was no harm in allowing Fluttershy to take that desirable spot. There was much fun to be had elsewhere.

As her pride wouldn't allow her to admit her own need, Applejack approached with the apparent intent of reprimanding Bow. It was an excuse Fluttershy seemingly believed. Carefully stepping over the diminutive, prone boy at her feet, Applejack didn't keep her two companions waiting long: the mighty blonde straddled Bow in much the same manner Fluttershy had. And, also just like her pink-haired compatriot, she employed no shortage of luscious curves on him, especially now she journeyed on the road to motherhood. Applejack's rear might be easy to forget when compared to such colossal breasts up front, but there was little chance Bow would forget it anytime soon... as those pale, glistening cheeks steadily closed in on his face.

"... Here it comes, brat! You’re gonna pay for being such a perverted child... ravaging th'both of us with your eyes!"

If the tides could be turned on horny little brats with giant fat cocks by smothering them in high-quality female flesh, then surely Applejack and Fluttershy were winning. His punishment was going exceptionally well by that metric: put simply, the girls utterly engulfed him. Bow was little more than a slender twig under four ass-cheeks like soft, bouncy boulders... While the girl's asses were too voluptuous and meaty to really threaten him with a crushing fate, what Bow could feel was hundreds of pounds of the duo's weight pushing inexorably down on him, a by-the-second reminder that "girl-on-top" was a position that could easily end the little tyke's life in a heartbeat.

He reached up, hyperventilating into Applejack's ass... which only added to his problem. The air under her blossoming brown buttocks had already thinned more than enough... it was like a sauna beneath those smooth, unblemished cheeks, and huffing wide-eyed and ass-deranged into it just left him feeling more light-headed. The booty might just kill him!

And with his raging-hard erection still fat and hard as ever between Fluttershy's butt-cheeks, it was a wonder he hadn't faded from this realm altogether. A lesser brat certainly would have!

But just as the booty sapped his energy his struggle, so did it infuse him to grope and tug and slap and spank. He seized two fistfuls of Applejack's fat ass, hands like a little pair of farmhouses on opposite ends of a wide, open, sun-kissed prairie. He aggressively manipulated her body with knowledges forbidden to children, and in no time at all great wet slaps and claps sounded across the garden, followed by the moans of horny bitches.

Bow felt more aware than ever of how surrounded and enveloped he was. His lower body vanished into the depth of Fluttershy's thighs, and Applejack's hips and waist did the same to his hard chest and slim arms. He became more and more aware of how soft they were, how full-bodied they were... Every little shift the girls... the women made atop him to get more comfortable registered with him as intimately as if it were his own body. His breathing sped up.

"Nnnh... Nnh..." he groaned, arching his back, working his hips... sliding in and out of the honeyed depths of Fluttershy's glorious rear-end. She shifted on top of him, turning to face Applejack, and reached out when her buxom friend shifted more forcefully onto his face. She smiled richly at Applejack... then gasped when she saw surprise on her partner's face. Still holding Applejack's ass, Bow started to lick the Amazon's pussy, smooching around the other lips at first, then hesitantly dipping his tongue. Her honeyed petals tasted delicious to him, like nectar to draw him more deeply in, and he tasted them again and again. The mouth that saw so little use now wrapped around her large, puffy labia and noisily sucked and slurped.

Fluttershy smiled, resting a hand on her breast in a "Dear me..." sort of posture. She leaned forward and thrust her ass back at the same time: kissing Applejack on the lips and squeezing Bow's member between her booty-cheeks. She started to raise and lower her ass in a sensual rhythm that accommodated for its sheer size... rolling motions that grazed teasingly along the boy's rod. She smacked her lips against Applejack's, kissing deeper, deeper, deeper... The perfect innocent look on her face countered the lewd gyrations of her ass nicely.

"Thankyou for this..." she groaned, teeth sunk into Applejack's bottom lip. "Thankyou for letting me be with him... and with you."

Even after everything Applejack experienced in the waterlogged cave, she still struggled against the very idea such a small, pitiful-looking boy's touch felt so wondrous against her body. From his dogged breaths, that she should have barely felt blowing warm air against her velvety folds, to the way he groped her rear with fingers that only splayed across a small fraction of its bed-breaking volume... everything he did just didn't add up to the result she felt.

But feel it she did, and - like the victim of a Trojan Horse, Applejack felt it all the more due to constantly lowering her guard against the brat's advances. Every time she assumed he wouldn't measure up in pleasuring her and began to relax, he immediately grazed her body with mind-melting touches, muddling her up with pleasure that left her drooling like a feral, in-heat bitch. What an unfortunate fate had befallen the mighty Amazon.

Perhaps that was the very thing that made her so susceptible to him. Applejack was surprised again and again by what Bow could do when pressured, making every burst of sensation an ambush to her hormone-addled senses. It put her in a place she had long since forgotten, a place where she wasn't always victorious and an undeniable victor in all endeavours. Somehow, the boy's triumphed over her lewd, thick-lipped pussy...

Which was, of course, why the girls had arrived at this idea of 'punishing' him. A necessary measure to preserve some female dignity when fat male members left them consistently trembling and humbled, clamouring like junkies for just one more bareback thrust.

Yet even Applejack (quietly) admitted the effectiveness of Bow's reprimanding was in question. As both lavish Amazons massaged his little body, he only grew more excited. The blonde sought to rectify this the only way she knew how: placing her rear more firmly upon the young cherub's face... but that simply granted him better access to her body. A body that trembled with need, and pussy-petals that freely drooled nectar. The more Applejack pressed down on Bow with her super-sized ass, the more obvious it was to him that her body begged for greater attention.

As a result, when Fluttershy leaned over to press her soft, soft lips to Applejack's rougher mouth, it was the perfect cover for the lusty barbarian. Bow's tongue had her on the verge of ripping loose an almighty moan of unsuppressed, hedonistic pleasure, and she found herself able to stifle it in her fellow perverted tit-doll's mouth. She mewled into Fluttershy, fluttering her tongue up and down the other girl's, kissing... kissing... kissing... It gave her the reprieve she'd needed, when she had so little defense against Bow's skill with his tongue.

The kiss wasn't the only soothing point, of course. Not with enormous bodies like theirs. Other points of contact came between Applejack and the pink-haired huntress helped greatly as well, the girl's respective, mountainous bosoms invariably colliding when they came in close enough for a kiss. Both of the ladies' bodies still glistened with the water dripping down their curves, so as their combined valleys of cleavage formed a deep depression between them, it soon formed a little titty-lake, ice-cold water permeating every last inch of space. In fact it ran so deeply that the water didn't began to drip down on little Bow until they both shifted their weight once more.

It was nothing short of a miracle Applejack didn't simply succumb to her stoked desires right then and there, reaching a threshold that might have drowned Box under her booty... But as she reached before her, and laid her hands upon Fluttershy's breasts, the only pair that could ever hope to rival her own...she managed to get a few words in response...

"Don't let it go to waste… nhn! Take what you want from him… Do it while we got him pinned..."

The kiss between the two demi-Goddesses stretched out longer and longer, louder and lewder. They must have looked like two lesbian lovers in a torrid affair, so tender and intimate was their love... and so tiny and smothered was their petite stud breeder. A cocoa-coloured limb poking out here and there was the only clue at all Bow existed.

Perhaps Applejack and Fluttershy could have stayed locked together in their passionate, sweltering embrace for hours... if not for Fluttershy suddenly releasing an earth-shaking yowl that spoke to Applejack on a primitive, instinctual level. In a flash, as fast as the sword swings, the girl's private soirée had been interrupted in a way Fluttershy would never forget. She arched her back, wailing like a banshee. The spots where she had gently caressed Applejack's body now felt more like an all-out attack as she raked her nails down the Amazon's browned skin. Fluttershy trembled, shoulders shaking... and having a spectacular effect on her chest in doing so! Even the slightest of movements were enough to make those outrageous breasts jiggle endlessly, so her current convulsions made them rocket across her curves in opposite directions, swinging together with lovely claps. In a display of her youthfulness denying her cow-like figure, even those pinkette puppies defied gravity by springing back against her chest almost instantly.

"Hnnhh... Ahh! Ahhh - hhhh...!" Legs clenched about Bow, hands planted behind her, Fluttershy looked the very picture of a woman depraved. She shot a crazed, mindless gaze up to the canopy above, eyes and breasts upturned. Her tongue hung freely from her mouth, as it often did for bitches getting dicked insensible.

And when Applejack looked down between the other girl's legs, to the spot where the entrance to her womanly core formed, the reason why was as plain as day. Fluttershy's pussy was spread wide open, stretched so far between her tightly-clenched legs that a plump labia was pinned to either thigh. It was all to allow extra room for the invading member spearing the delicate, pale-skinned water lily of a woman, a member that needed that extra space very much. While she trembled and shook and quivered, Bow teasingly moved his hips with a downright predatory rhythm, sliding that child's fat cock in and out, in and out. Seeing their gentle, loving kiss must have angered the primitive male, because he had fiercely interjected in the most blunt, guileless way possible: lining his juicy dick up with Fluttershy's breeding hole and plunged into her honeyed depths. It was like an open rebellion, staged in defiance of their lesbian tryst. That big, hard shaft slithering in and out of Fluttershy's pussy, and those fat balls slapping her ass with each thrust, were there to remind her of one thing: she was here to make babies.

She wanted babies. So she soon moved against him. They began to fuck each other with children in mind, and right in front of Applejack. "Applejack... Nnnh! I'm gonna... I'm gonna get pregnant now... Bow has chosen me... Mm... We'll be pregnant with his babies... t-together!"

"That's right... you'll be... taking his babies now. You worked so hard, and... this brat's been so naughty. So you jus'... claim what you deserve, steal all that seed from the boy as his punishment... And make sure he never forgets this!" Applejack's voice reached Fluttershy's ears in a lustful, hushed whisper.

She persisted with the comical charade that these actions could possibly be teaching Bow a lesson, but with the way things were going, the only thing the cocoa-coloured child could reasonably take from this moment was that he had been paired with two insatiable women with outlandish figures, each equally obsessed with the pleasure his comparatively small body provided. Being buried beneath hundreds of pounds of super-curvy Amazon could have been considered discipline of sorts, yet the erotic noises slipping out from underneath Applejack's world-class rear made that outcome highly unlikely.

And that wasn't even touching upon the looks on both Applejack and Fluttershy's faces. The girls let their tongues hang freely from their plush lips... or at least, they did when they weren't altogether much too preoccupied trading sloppy, drooling tongue-kisses that drilled saliva freely down to the washboard belly of the shota trapped beneath them!

As the countdown to Fluttershy's impregnation began, the sounds of their lovemaking resonated back and forth across the entire jungle. For seemingly miles around, they filled the air with the filthy, lusty gasps of horny females, spurred on by luscious slaps of juicy female flesh pressing forcibly together. Slurps, gushes, slaps, and moans all came together in an endless carnal chorus of jungle-spring mating.

It was perfect. It was impure, it was lewd. It was a fine lead-in to Fluttershy's final moments as the pure, virginal Maiden-Goddess of the Toxic Jungle... and her new life as little more than a cock ornament for a child, a cow-uddered, breeding-curved possession... owned by Bow's fat, musky dick - a cocktoy that existed to pump out brat after brat after brat. Looking on, Applejack knew this, and anticipated it. She was eager to see her pinkette partner swell with life alongside her, both becoming gravid breeding bitches...

So then why did her heart sting as she watched Fluttershy enjoying Bow's amazing cock? As the Druidic beauty expressed yet more joy in imminently joining Applejack in motherhood, the blonde found herself struck suddenly an emotion she'd not felt in some time.

Envy.

Jealousy welled up within the buxom barbarian. Not because she wished to hoard all of Bow's virility to herself, but simply because of the look of abject delight on Fluttershy's face. Applejack knew what she was missing out on. As delightful as Bow's tongue was, it simply didn't compete with that outrageously disproportionate shaft currently plunged deep between Fluttershy's plump, pale thighs. For all the softness of Fluttershy's frame, Applejack still saw her stomach bulge from the invasive protrusion, where it knocked on the very walls of her womb. There was no question about whether Fluttershy would very soon be stuffed to the brim with virile spunk, cosigning her children to have half-siblings... and adding Fluttershy to the list of Bow's conquests since they'd left his village.

"Y'hear, Bow? Give this... mmm... needy girl the babies she craves... or so help me, I'll sit on your face till sundown!"

Deeper and deeper that little brat thrust into Fluttershy's warm, soft, receptive body. With the tireless ebb and flow of a great ocean, that colossal pale booty slapped - with all the volume its weight and size connotated! - down onto his cock... over and over and over. She tensed and untensed thighs like ivory tree trunks over and over, rewarded with the sensation of being full of cock, full of brat-dick... that youth's fat mushroom head scraping her insides, stimulating her right to the core. She moaned like a whore, over and over, tossing her head back, shaking her shoulders, lowing loud and rich like the breeding cattle she utterly resembled in this moment.

She was utterly pleasured, in a dreamlike state where only sex with Bow existed... and it gave her an endless reservoir of energy with which to bounce on his virile cock. A less plump, rounded... fat ass would have beaten Bow up sorely with such forceful fucking, but with her it was like being squeezed between two bowls of jello. There was no other feeling like it.

Fluttershy worked her breeder's fat cock like a machine, both lovers singularly fixated on ensuring he finished a speedy, satisfying completion deep inside her womb. To Applejack's eyes, there was no more beautiful sight.

... Except for the one between Fluttershy's legs: every time Bow's dick slid out of his bitch, it seemed like their lovemaking had become even more sloppy... He leaked volumes of precum like most men's entire ejaculations, and soon that dark shaft pounding Fluttershy's slit was painted near-white, a bubbling froth of semen coating it as it pushed in and out of her. By now, the inside of her pussy must be coated in a thin layer of his spunk, her entire vaginal channel greased and sparkling with Bow's powerful, inseminating semen.

It had bred one girl here already! Now it was filling Fluttershy without a stitch of protection on anyone's mind... only breeding, breeding and more breeding! Like Fluttershy atop him, Bow had become tireless.

It was really as if a voice whispered in both their ears, a presence arrived here from another realm of consciousness entirely... a strong, rich, resonating voice that whispered in their ears over and over to make children, to add yet more spoils to her divine radiance. From Applejack, the Goddess's Blessing had passed to Bow, making him stronger, more vigorous, giving him a fatter, longer cock... and, of course, increasing his sure-fire chance of pregnancy far past mortal means, guaranteeing twins, triplets and more with every pregnancy. Like Applejack, those two had become disciplines of this mischievous fertility goddess, and this was their method of worship! Hot, naughty, bareback sex, spurred on by a being that saw them all as means to an end, a force that would drown them in their own pleasure... and keep the boys horny and the girls pregnant forever and ever.

"Fill Fluttershy up," that voice seemed to say. "Show these women your power as a man..." Bow could not resist a moment longer. He howled, soft voice reaching a level of savagery yet unheard of, and lifted his hips one final time. Balls like melons contracted under the weighty trunk of that Goddess-empowered shaft, churning up a veritable ocean of semen, a roaring torrent of seed that raced up and out of his nuts, rocketed along the length of the cock hilted in Fluttershy... and, without a single intermediary between, began to dump into her womb. Shot after shot after shot of Bow's seed pounded into Fluttershy's womb, pooling and stirring, becoming a gurgling mess that sloshed her full to bursting... not just flooding her womb, but creaking and expanding it. Bow's semen leaked into her, infusing into her body just like it had with Applejack, changing her and growing her... making her bust larger, her thighs thicker, her hair more long and lustrous. He grew, she grew, and Applejack fed on the drug-like fertility energy pouring out of the pair, resisting the urge to push her fingers up into her pussy.

Fluttershy moaned one final time, going stock-still as her belly bulged... and then collapsing into Applejack’s arms, huffing and puffing, eyes obscured where her hair had flooded over her face, leaving just a pair of pouty, smoochable lips exposed, puckering over and over like a fish.

Feeling her womb sloshing with her lover’s semen, knowing she would have his child... it was the ultimate aphrodisiac to any woman, let alone one as doting and devoted to her man as Fluttershy. She kissed Applejack with all her might, gaining gravity from the other girl’s soft body, holding on so that her mind did not drift away on a sea of pleasure... “Hnnhmmm...”

Life flourished. Sperm breached eggs. More of Bow’s progeny took hold in fertile female wombs, and Applejack’s clan gained still more future members... Or would it be more accurate to call it the Goddess’s Breeding Cult?

Fluttershy had made it very clear from the beginning that she desired Bow, and his impregnating seed, over all else. Now she'd finally obtained it, the state it left her in was nothing short of phenomenal. What a semen-slurping, cock-drunk bitch she now resembled...

To Applejack, it looked as if the voluptuous pinkette had achieved the maternal bliss of completely submitting to a cock that had handled her masterfully. Had Applejack not experienced first-hand just what Bow could to to a woman, namely her, she might have difficulty believing such an innocent-looking child could be responsible for this.

Still locked in an embrace with the pinkette atop Bow, Applejack gasped as she felt herself being gently nudged backwards... not by hands, but by Fluttershy's swelling middle. As Bow's outrageously disproportionate shaft pumped supernatural levels of spunk into Fluttershy's womb, a spectacular change overtook the druid.

With this recent infusion, Fluttershy bid farewell to her waspish middle. Now she would be curvaceous everywhere. Her formerly-flat abdomen inflated considerably, expanding to the point it bumped Applejack's own belly. Bigger and bigger it surged, timed with the frequent bucking of Bow's little hips, and his erratic breathing in the wake of his toe-curling orgasm. First, Fluttershy's belly only barely brushed against her Applejack's burgeoning womb. Then, it firmly pressed upon it, throbbing with churning, virile contents. Before long, both girls middles struggled for space, pressing against one another with enough pressure to flatten them just slightly, much like their busts already had been.

In short, Fluttershy's waistline expanded in leaps and bounds. It added more size, more curve, more woman, to the already outrageous spectacle of softness and muscle parked atop his fragile form. Yet more of his mocha smoothness vanished as the two warrior women grew further, grew together.

Life had been sown within Fluttershy during this moment. And as much as Applejack might like to say otherwise, the proud, blonde barbarian felt envious. She was denied not just the pleasure that came with a successful conception, but also the divine glow of mating with the chosen male. Her thirsty womb ached from watching semen go anywhere but inside her.

Left denied, Applejack's body vented its frustration on her. Hormones seized her mind, telling her she needed dick... Dick-dick-dick... She needed his dick! It had been nice enough feeling little Bow's fevered breathing and naughty tongue against her own, needy sex, but there was no shaking the idea that Fluttershy was the truly fortunate one at the moment. It made Applejack wish she could be bred for the first time again... or at least that she could deliver her babies so she could get onto making the next litter!

So when Fluttershy decided to show her thanks with another kiss, Applejack channelled her feelings into more passion. It made it a struggle to determine just who had kissed who. On top of that, the bold warrior claimed Fluttershy's chest in one unexpected movement, gripping both of those expanded mounds in her hands, holding them tightly until the erotic flesh bulged between her fingertips.

Following Bow's "infusion", Fluttershy's chest absolutely rivalled Applejack's own, in both size and luxurious softness. The sight, and the sensation of having them under her hands, only stoked Applejack's competitive spirit even further. She squeezed harder, tighter.

Up until now, she'd only bothered herself with feats of strength. But her involvement with Bow had developed a new need that she had yet to admit... to be the best among those who had caught Bow's eye.

Fluttershy clutched a single fist to her chest. Her big, big, milk-flooded chest, a pair of breasts so large and hefty as to dwarf her already-giant frame.

Even before, they had been cataclysmic udders, more than capable of wet-nursing for a dozen or more brats... milk-tanks in every sense of the word. So large they rendered most clothing impotent to cover them, bulging, deforming, bursting, swelling!

Fluttershy's tits had grown beyond all recognition, too large to be considered the assets of an ordinary lady anymore. They made milk. They squeezed cocks. They hung, insanely-oversized, off her front, making her walking tits, enormous and bouncing. Now the pale-skinned beauty had a dynamite, truly huge rack, bouncing down to her waist and far, far out to either side... existing to please young boys who needed their mommy, and also wanted far, far too much tit.

And despite having already grown so much over the last few hours, they still had plenty more development in store. She would swell even fatter, even milkier, even more bosomy so as to effortlessly dispense the tides of milk required to keep all Bow's young fed.

Big titties! Luscious bodies! Women carrying Bow's children! In the end, it proved too much for him. That fleshy, bouncing conversation taking place directly over his languishing form between racks brown and pale was a strong reminder he needed more sex... and he needed it with these two fertility goddesses lounging on him like a cute little couch. His overgrown pole grew veiny and turgid a second time within moments, stiffening and rising to the task of fucking deeper and harder inside these insatiable breast-whores.

The little brat wriggled out from under the girls, plucking his cock from Fluttershy's slit in a way that made her moan in delirium. She keeled over forwards as if she'd just received a swift kick.

"Uuooohhh..." the lewd wife-slut moaned, long hair falling about her as she went face-first into Applejack's rack. The pink-haired bimbo shook like a leaf all over, wracked by the aftershocks of her orgasm, and also by no longer being so gloriously, wonderfully full of cock that every inch of her insides touched him. It was like plummeting back to earth after soaring above the clouds... most unpleasant! 

Her hands immediately flew to her stretched, gaping pussy. She pushed Bow's semen back inside herself, and prevented the rest from dripping out.

Meanwhile, Bow moved to sit to the side of the girls, causing Fluttershy to instantly turn to face him. When she knelt alongside Applejack, it was with plenty more of those lewd gushes and squishes. Gouts of hot semen drooled out of her, steaming all along the cool grass. A more conscientious girl might have rolled onto her back to ensure impregnation, but she was in just such a tizzy at the moment! One look from Bow and she was like a yipping puppy, wagging her tail as she sat up for treats.

Standing, Bow was still shorter than either of the kneeling women. He moved closer, placing a hand on either of their huge, raw tits, clasping Applejack's dark flesh and Fluttershy's creamy skin at the same time, bouncing and wobbling, kneading their perfect, indecent figures. He groaned, dropping his knees onto them, using the girl's figures to hold himself aloft as he played with big, milky tits. He thrust at them, gliding his erect dick across their smooth bodies.

Fluttershy purred, and laughed gently. "Looks like he wants more... Why don't we both take care of our tough little boy now, mm?"


	6. Applejack and Fluttershy's Breastplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Applejack and Fluttershy work on Bow together.

"Well, I reckon I might've let him off with just that... but seeing as he so willfully left you in such a state, hmm... It might just be our boy still needs more lessons gettin' taught to him," Applejack murmured with amusement. She glanced from Fluttershy to Bow and back again, observing them both.

Fluttershy's transformation in particular had been astonishing to witness, especially given how quickly it had taken place. She'd only been around the goddess-blessed boy and herself for a few days... and she'd already grown so much! And Fluttershy's figure had already been tremendous to start with: the pinkette represented the most prosperous parts of the jungle, possessing the sort of curves to turn any red-blooded man's head. Wide, childbearing hips, enormous, swaying breasts... just about every facet of Fluttershy's being screamed luscious fertility.

Now, after gleefully taking one of Bow's loads inside of her, she ushered a metamorphosis of staggering proportions.

Like a second puberty, Fluttershy had become bigger, curvier, and a great deal more sexually ravenous. And all within the span of a few hours! She matched pace with Applejack's own altered figure, a fact the blonde barbarian had uncertain feelings about. Kneeling side by side, it was as if her own dimensions had come to be reflected by a mirror, an illusion only broken by their respective chests asymmetrically squashing against one another.

Applejack was left wondering if Bow could repeat the results shown here with any other woman seduced by his cherubic cuteness and outrageously thick manhood... or if the two of them had simply provided an incredible foundation on which to improve upon. It might take the enslaving of many other women to be completely certain, but Applejack felt she wouldn't have to so much as lift a finger there: Bow would have girls queueing up for sex even if he didn't want them to. All the legends speaking of history and divinity's most virile, most sexually-charged, most fuckable... they would all have to be rewritten in the wake of this new sexual god, and his religion of sex.

Applejack owed it solely to her incredible willpower that she could still even think upon things other than the girth of Bow's throbbing, virile shaft, and keep herself focused on 'punishing' him for his supposed transgressions. It was also the reason why Applejack shook her head at Fluttershy wantonly scooping up seed that had escaped from her body, just as she also squished herself up against her pink-haired cohort. She only thought about his turgid babymaker when she wanted to, and that was why she was best. She was only a slave when it suited her. Yes, for certain.

Applejack now chose to continue demonstrating her supreme will and control of the situation by directing Bow to her chest, still very much entwined with Fluttershy's. All four of those mountainous melons mashed up against one another, demonstrating their matronly softness and their milky potential. There stood a tiny gap between these monster globes, a single hole that just begged to be properly used. With how close Applejack was to Fluttershy, it was also incredible small, where even her fingers could get gripped tightly by the abundant, bulging flesh.

However, Bow's mighty length would not be denied. It inched closer, at behest of the boy himself. His eyes widened at the display of four colossal udders wobbling enticingly before him. It would stay a tight fit, but he would make room...

It wasn't easy to get between them. Thankfully, the girls proved very helpful.

At first Bow planted the lightly-curved head of his plump, veined shaft against their soft chests, scooping at them like he wanted to dig the hole out a little bigger. He only succeeded in making the four jello-y orbs stretch over and around the head of his shaft, before springing back to shape and almost knocking him off his feet. Fluttershy steadied him just in time, holding the back of his head in a gentle embrace.

Bow placed his hands on top of the pair's chests, clinging to them like a little mountaineer... or maybe more like a pesky little imp or goblin moments before a well-deserved smiting. 

But of course Bow needed more! He could hardly call himself a man if he didn't try to conquer more excess, and bring more of those monolithic bodies under his control. But as much as he scrambled, clawing and needling his way higher up the women towering over him so, the girl's breasts addled as much as they aided. He could use Applejack's flush brown tits for purchase well enough, but so much as placing a foot on Fluttershy was another matter entirely. Where Applejack supported, Fluttershy engulfed, his knee or his foot squishing deeper and deeper into her embrace, swallowing him into creamy depths. Only by keeping one foot on Applejack's chest and the other on Fluttershy's thigh could be address both babes at once. 

Clutching the girls in this way, the brat thrust against their bodies, wanting the depths of their tits... Even with the girl's breasts so large and weighty, and squished so tightly together they could have cracked a walnut between those compressed depths, his male instincts called out to him to just go for it. To pound in and feel the tightness rippling all over him, massaging him, pumping him... driving him over the brink of pleasure... A plain commoner seeking the masochistic thrill of being crushed in the breasts of finest heroines, a direct conduit to magic-infused greatness.

Even if he did fit, it would be it would be so narrow and claustrophobic there wouldn't even be room for him to ejaculate. The girls would just laugh as his squishy semen squirted out on either side. Dredging into that marshmallow hell was just asking to bogged down in absurdly-lavish boob. 

He should be more careful with such dangerously-masculine urges... He should slow down and take things easy, rather than trying to bliss-bomb his little brain out with these world-class udders... But the only two consenting adults for miles around had become the little brat's accomplices, leering and cheering in equal amounts as they jiggled and bounced for him, wanting to get him more revved up than ever. Those slutty girls utterly complied in helping their little stud along, encouraging him every step of the way. 

He might not be a hero yet, after all, but he presented the courage of one... Surely men of greater deeds than he would never hope to tame such a tremendous volume of breasts, to turn both those wobbling, gargantuan sets of juggs into a pleasing masturbation aid. For the colossal-chested there were few greater pleasures than meeting boys who were as breast-obsessed as this one - males who truly worshipped cleavage as a religion - and the pair just couldn't help themselves around him. They cooed over Bow's courageousness and presented themselves more freely to him, swinging more raw, bouncing tit towards him to please and entice. 

This close, so close they felt his hot breath on their racks, the girls could easily grasp his bottom, holding him tight against their bosoms. They helped Bow along, keeping the little cutie and his great big dick from slipping back onto the grass. After all, he had cowtits to make passionate love to, and the audience behind those tits to impress. The girls pursed their lips and watched in awe as if a daring thriller unfolded, a hot little hero who must overcome melons too big for men a dozen years older than he!

And the girl's matronly, loving assistance turned out to be necessary. In his haste to slide inside, silly little Bow blasted off preemptively, gushing jets of seed splashing either all down the sides of their chests, or into that hole that still eluded him. He even put enough out to soak the girl's arms, not that they held him any less tightly.

"Yes! Go on, Bow!" Fluttershy cheered him on, shifting her hand to his thigh and encouraging him to straighten up nicely, redoubling his lewd grip on their larger forms. He clung tightly to the peaks he'd worked so hard for.

Beside her, Applejack worked equally to encourage little Bow to have at them, driving himself into the outrageously tight spot formed by the sweet, warm union of their busts. They might have been softer than the most luxurious pillows, but those four, grand globes had been pushed together with an intense amount of pressure, simply from the barbarian's close proximity to her pink-haired partner who faced her. Would he fit, and nut himself silly in their mutual depths? She might have her doubts about that, but, well... There were worse ways to spend an afternoon than trying to fit a cute little thing's massive, hulking cock into your compressed cleavage, weren't there? Despite any other feeling she might have about all this, playing with Bow's penis was... fun. Yes, definitely fun. 

Yet, as Bow had already done several times now, he defied Applejack's expectations. He worked his little hips, grunting and grinding, and it all came together all at once: The pressure on his bottom, the spunked-up lubrication of their squishy tit-pussy, and the force of his thrusts... He made it in! It might have only been made possible by the stray ropes of his potent seed sopping up the entrance to Heaven, but either way... working with a gap barely enough to slip a finger in, Bow drove his outrageous manhood straight inside.

Those unrivaled breasts, the same that could make even the most devout monk renounce any vows of chastity, were forced apart around his indomitable length. Thank the Gods! He had one coherent thought before his mind blanked out: "It's hot in here..." 

Then his higher brain functions lost traction. He only thought of the cock sunk into breasts, the two religious symbols of their Goddess locked tightly together.

"Hnnnaaaahhhh..."

And that was how Bow came to find himself immersed in the supreme softness of this world's four largest, best breasts. The Goddess had spared no magical expense when it had come to puffing Applejack and Fluttershy's figures up, and now they had curves beyond curves... matronly, maternal forms that spoke directly to the most primitive parts of the male brain. Men's members hardened to steel just from one of these two breeding bitches being a few kilometres away, let alone both of them... any boy laying eyes on either would complain of bloated, swollen balls for weeks, or months, afterwards. 

Actually, Bow would have complained of this as well, if not for those two slinking majesties permanently prowling around his the end of his dick, fastening their lips and wombs to him and drawing his product out as fast as he made it.

All about them, the earth moved, as if in outraged protest of this union. Even the almighty Goddesses of this realm could only dream of being as stacked as Applejack or Fluttershy... Divine powers made to feel like washboards turned their fury on the world itself. 

The earth quaked, much like Applejack and Fluttershy's warmth quaked about Bow's member. The oceans churned, much like the sloshing cream of their over-productive mammary glands churned in their hefty milk-tanks. 

For some far away, it felt like the world was coming to an end... but it felt like that for Bow most of all. His mind, and his consciousness, melted away in that silky-soft prison of pure orgasmic pleasure. He could have died happily after tasting the grandest of life's pleasures, but he wouldn't... And, to the chagrin of millions of other men around the world, Bow would awaken tomorrow to immediately receive this once-in-a-lifetime treatment again. And the day after that. And the day after that.

Applejack had claimed that all her actions had been for the sake of 'punishing' little Bow for supposed transgressions, and yet here she was - her and Fluttershy - burying a staggering portion of his relatively tiny body under a sea of luscious breast. The women that had claimed him as their own just about muffled his cute little cries under all their ripe flesh, and his sweet responses to it all just encouraged them further. 

But Applejack had long since run out of excuses for just why a proud and noble barbarian conducted herself in such a manner. Her body was as powerful and potent as ever, rippling with superhuman strength that could fell titans and armies alike... but once again she'd set her battle-axe aside to wield a different weapon, smooshing her enormous udders together in a forceful grip coiled about the throbbing meat-pillar before her. How long could she continue to assert that she had little interest in the goddess' edict?

Perched as he was, high up on Applejack and Fluttershy's chests and soft, warm figures, the sensation overload that came from sticking his big breeding tool into the depths of their chests just about clean knocked little Bow off. Pleasures undreamed-of coursed through his lean little figure, blanking his mind clear out of his skull... all while those little legs trembled. Fluttershy whined prettily as he dug his naughty toes about in her teat trying to work out some of that absolutely magnificent tension, but she didn't shake him off. She just held onto him tightly as he blissed out on the pleasure of getting squeezed so tight.

Heat. Heat and pressure. From tip to base and back again, that was all of Bow's world, all the sensation he felt. He stared wide-eyed up at the two gorgeous babes looking serenely down on him, goggling at them as his little hips pounded away. Now that he was in, he shifted into a natural position... one where he could really work his hips.

Now Bow could properly look down at the breathtaking sight beneath him. From his point of view, his cock just... ended. It rose defiantly up against those four flawlessly-shaped breasts, struggling against the urge to just... pop off instantly when presented with so much meat, and then it vanished. Even a dick as lovely as his could be totally engulfed in their chests, and when Applejack's bouncing browns and Fluttershy's creamy pales met in the middle, his fat cock just disappeared. The only reminder he was in there was the sweat, semen and drip-dripping milk oozing from that minuscule crevice

It was the most erotic sight to go with the girl's soft, warm eyes as they enveloped him. Realising he was in for quite a day, Bow started thrusting. He started making love to the girl's busts, enjoying the tits he'd swelled up, the racks that had grown larger than ever to nurse his children.

"Nnnnh..." Too much. It was seriously too much. How big you were and how bullying your cock could be didn't matter when you were trapped between two such busty girls, who could take even the tautest, neediest penis and paizuri it down to nothing... Their tittyfucking could squeeze him down to the last drop, and both girls knew it.

But even with their power over him, Fluttershy contentedly let him thrust away, knowing direct insertion into breasts or pussy or mouths or anything else was the little tribal boy's favourite... So she let him hammer himself in like she was a toy for his pleasure. And when his needy thrusting got too much, when he became jittery and panted and sweated and drooled, she helped the tiny thing up onto her chest, giving him some respite.

While he maniacally pumped his hips away at the spot between the girl's breasts, she stroked his hair, cooing sweet things in his ear... offering her congratulations. "You did it... Good boy... You fit the whole thing in... Such a strong man... That's why you were going to be my husband... Why you have us to do what you please with... Strong boy, good boy~"

She continued whispering to him in her sweet voice as he wormed on top of her, thrusting himself silly, thrusting himself blind, releasing more and more of his hot, steaming semen into the tight, slick den of their chests.

It was her pleasure to be used... which was why she did what she did next.

When Bow was truly at his limit, salivating and ready to cum deep between their bosoms, she took his little hand and leaned forwards, closing in... “Shh... Shh... It’s okay... Relax...” ... and Fluttershy planted her lips on his. She closed her eyes and kissed him, turning his frantic, wild thrusting to a more purposeful, steady rhythm. One both girls felt all the way through their chests.

The boy mewled and moaned into her mouth as she lowered her larger face over his pretty little features, kissing and kissing as he fucked and fucked... and she allowed herself and Applejack to be the warm, inviting titpussy he craved. She kissed him as his balls tightened, and she kissed him as he prepared to climax... and then she broke the smooch, leaving the dizzy, lovestruck boy to finish.

He turned from her to look up at Applejack, heading on to the final pumping that would utterly flood the space between the girl’s chests.

And as Applejack watched, she felt herself struck with a... peculiar desire. She blamed Fluttershy taking the initiative so eagerly.

Kissing. Bow and Fluttershy were kissing. This was supposed to be his punishment and yet... surely there was nothing 'punishing' about that! To assure as much would be both futile and foolish. 

It was wrong of Applejack to feel jealous... She had greatly-bested this greatly-chested, pink-haired bimbo beside her in pitched combat, confirming her position as the alpha female. Why, Fluttershy had even begged to be spared like a child, just so she could be with Bow! She'd willingly submitted to her position as Applejack's second.

However, in the wake of that steamy, passionate kiss with such an otherwise pitiful little boy, Applejack did something she had never done before. She pouted. Fluttershy took something Applejack did not have herself, and thus, the blonde's entire reason became turned around. Her flimsy excuse for this punishment game had been that everything was being done to 'scold' Bow... 

But now she needed a new reason to keep participating, or at least to explain away such soft, loving actions. But she found it in Fluttershy... and just in time as well.

"Iffin Fluttershy thinks she can show Bow a better time'n me... she's got another thing coming." And just like that, the excuse formed in her head. She had bested Fluttershy in combat... Now she needed to overwhelm her in love as well. Applejack would pleasure their little stud more than this floozy ever could, so she swore!

That's what she kept telling herself, anyway, as she craned down like Fluttershy had, bringing her full lips closer and closer. 

Admittedly... Bow was rather cute, for a pathetic, mewling thing. Something like a puppy, Applejack couldn't push away the desire to cradle and protect him, even as he showed how masculine he could be by thrusting deep between her gargantuan tits. So she didn't have too much trouble slinging one of those enormously muscular arms of hers around his small back - taking him in the same grip that hurled boulders and tore whole trees asunder - and pulled him in for an equally sloppy kiss, and an equally intimate embrace. 

Applejack's lips met his with a spark of sensation, heralding her naughty tongue invading his mouth. Obscene gasps and partially-muffled cries joined the wet sounds of his periodic, tit-fucking thrusts, leaving no mistake as to the intensity of their union. Applejack would show Fluttershy how a warrior kissed, and only when she was finished and had her fill... would Bow be allowed to have his release.

"Nnh... Nnh..." Little Bow felt beside himself with pleasure... drunk on hormones, drunk on women. Applejack's might cradled him, while her softness engulfed him... and he drowned himself in her kisses. His thrusting increased in speed, drawing a cry of genuine shock and alarm from Fluttershy... that quickly turned to delighted goading and cheering from Fluttershy. 

"Yes! Harder! Faster! Make a big, sticky mess, my beloved!" she squealed, before gripping her utterly insane breasts in both hands, raking them with her nails... and as good as forcing them on him, thrusting her chest at him like the most overeager of sleazy strippers, swinging one up and the other down, alternating, bouncing, massaging him with her nipples... "Yes, yes!"

His plush lips sandwiched against Applejack's, his tongue worming into and around her's... all the way up until his climax. Both women genuinely swore they felt his girthy, superhuman third-leg swelling yet larger still, if only for a moment. It rose up harder than ever, subjected to this supreme treatment... the bulging veins criss-crossing his length swelling up as they worked overtime to keep up with this lengthy, lewd, abnormal erection and climax, something ripped straight from the books of legend. 

Naturally, Applejack was much too enthralled in their kiss to react much at all. She just kept on smooching and smooching as the puny -yet well endowed- boy reached his inevitable climax   
cradled in her and Fluttershy's arms. She devoted everything to wrestling her tongue against his, treating the act as yet another contest, and a display of her might. Thus, it left Applejack absolutely unwilling to allow herself to 'lose'. 

shooting up, looking down at her own quaking bust in disbelief. She was no stranger to Bow's unusually virile climaxes, yet something about the way his manhood twitched against her while trapped in a sea of pillowy breast gave her the impression that this orgasm would be one to be remembered. Applejack was soon proven to be entirely correct. 

Any attempt at taking the upper hand from the brat was snatched away, put paid to when her bovine-class bust rumbled like an active volcano. It nicely heralded the incoming explosion as Bow's swaying sack contracted, firing off his pent-up load. Applejack and Fluttershy both gasped, neither babe prepared for what came next.

First, there was nothing but two of the largest pairs of breasts in the world, lustfully mashed up against one another in a brave effort to constrict the small boy's not-so-small manhood. 

With a perversely long, gurgling splurt, an ocean of semen released into the cramped... rather, non-existent, space between the girl's chests. They felt incredible pressure going off in those depths, a force that might have knocked less sturdy women loose. As Bow cried out, his balls continued to pump and contract and churn, gushing loads up his fat shaft. His seed simply rushed out every which way it could. 

Then, there was white. Sticky, warm white, bubbling, foaming, shooting out from the ultra-tight crevices formed from Applejack's temporary union with Fluttershy. A torrent poured out either side. More goo splurted into the girl's laps. A geyser erupted from their combined cleavage, gushing straight up.

And everywhere, along every inch of the line where brown and pale tits came together, big clear bubbles of sperm formed and popped, adding yet more mess and gushing to the already overly-splattered vista. Below, above, to the sides... not a single angle was left not gushing semen. Applejack was coated across her lap and her face simultaneously, filling her senses with the familiar scent of Bow's unique brand of baby-batter. Of course, it made her head swim just as much as it made her feel like a woman.

Where Bow's seed splashed upon her bared skin, a warm, 'spicy' sensation was left in its place. For a moment, all Applejack could think about was trying to lick it up, ensuring none went to waste. However, she stopped herself just in time, sparing her dignity. She had a boy to tend to. 

Besides, she thought, I'm already pregnant.

Bow worked his hips in wide-eyed euphoria, mixed with a little fear, humping and groaning and crying as his cock released its greatest climax yet... kissing Applejack, Fluttershy, and back again, trading saliva with the girls as he came the closest any man ever would to soaking both their stupendous, divinely-enhanced racks at once.

And then, when it was all over, Applejack and Fluttershy alike were left soaked in spunk.

"Y-you... don't hold anything back, do you? Fluttershy, you bes' be prepared to help me clean all this up... 'Specially after you was goading him like that..."

Fluttershy giggled in a sweet voice, already seizing her own chest, lifting her mammazon melons. She smiled sweetly with her juicy wet lips, before leaning down to start sucking the spunk right off her rack, keeping eye-contact with Applejack all the while. "Ohhh, of course. After all that, I just want to curl up with you and go straight back to sleep... Heehee..."

So she did lay down with her fellow warrior woman, and with little Bow stretched out on their lap too. She submissively cleaned the alpha female, licking up and down Applejack's sweaty, glistening form, tasting the seed and the triumph of their hung little hero.

\---

After that, the way back to civilization was comparatively easy to everything that had come before. Over the ensuing months, the girl's bellies grew rounder and fuller than ever before, teaming with what must be a village of mixed-race brats each. Applejack and Fluttershy had heard of such superhuman pregnancies in the legends, women carrying a dozen children in their womb all at once and the like, but seeing it for themselves was another matter entirely.

They grew fuller, rounder, fitter, bustier, and within a month of giving birth they were both pregnant again. And the month after their second delivery, and the month after the third. The trio had many more adventures, of course, some even carried out with bellies as weighty as the beasts of burden themselves... and one day 

And having no further concern, Applejack and her companions sought adventure in the West. Many wars and feuds did Applejack fight. Honor and fear were heaped upon her name and, in time, she became a queen by her own hand... And this story shall also be told.


End file.
